HetaConnections
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Based after an RP with me and my friend, this is HetaConnections. Also found on Deviant Art on the user name Also called "HetaConnections" Do enjoy and please no bashing. This is HARDLY based off of real historical events. Some parts are, others are just made up for the sake of this fanficion. Comments much needed to continue! Thank's an enjoy. Lots of Pairings, be NICE
1. Do or Die

HetaConnections

Chapter 1: Do or Die

Chapter 1: Do or Die

~

Lately, America had grown very used to doing things on his own. A rather gifted natural at fighting, America was starting to develop into quite an impressive nation. However, keeping his big mouth shut and not showing off was another story.

"Alright, I'm gonna do this mission on my own!" he declared one night, "A do or die mission! I'm totally gonna go spy on Germany's house!" he shouted as he pumped his fist in the air with an air of superiority.

Of course, the thought of America calling it "do or die" left a look of worry on the faces of England, China and France as they sat at home together one night. These four shared a home for the time being.

"You bloody wanker," England huffed, taking a sip of his tea. Eventually, China and France turned their attention to their own business, most likely thinking America was just joking around as usual. England, however, did not. Perhaps it was because he expected America to pull such incredibly stupid stunts. He did raise him after all; he became a royal pain of his own accord. "Perhaps it's all the sugar you stuff down your throat every hour, but I think your plans are getting quite out of hand."

America just laughed, like always, and took out a few blueprints of Germany's land and his house. "No way, England~! I'm sure I got it this time. I know how you guys get annoyed when I bring you along." America had a goofy grin on his face as he spoke.

"And you honestly wonder why...?"

"My point is," America continued, his smile spreading, "It's nothing but a simple spying job! You guys would just slow me down, or get us caught."

"Well, that's not fair," France muttered.

"I don't even care for his plans anymore, aru..." China sighed. As long as America didn't get himself killed out there, the rest of the allies simply let him be. Sure, America was a pain, but he still was a child deep down. Of course, China never admitted things like this out loud with everyone else here.

Though he acted full of himself most of the time, America, in all reality, was a sensitive guy. For a split second, England spied the bespectacled nation glancing around the room at everyone as if he were asking for even the slightest hint of support. But before England could even open his mouth again-

"Hahaha...! It's fine! It doesn't matter either way! I'll be back before you know it! I've been working on this all day and night!" America, as always, managed to brighten back up with a little self-confidence. Quite frankly, it looked like he'd been up for a few nights.

No one really had a chance to object. America slammed his hands down onto the wooden table in excitement and went to get his coat on and grab his pistol. And just like that, he was out the door. A frustrated England stood up as well, but ended up just scratching at the back of his head.

"Stupid kid..."

~

_And this is how it all begins...with America trying to do what he does best - playing the hero._

~

It was late that night. The full moon was high in the night sky...

...And there lay America in the glass, spying on the house of Germany. The German and the Italian living inside were both standing inside the house. Both of them were just messing around in the kitchen and talking, as always.

"How boring..." America thought with a little pout.

~

Nothing too terribly interesting had been happening in the Axis household. Japan usually stayed at his own Asian-style house, alone. It been quite a while since the other two Axis powers had heard from him, but that was okay. Italy and Germany didn't mind having the time to themselves.

"Italy, you're making a mess again," Germany sighed irritably, cleaning up the spilled pasta sauce once again that evening. After a few moments, Germany turned up the invisible volume knob and shouted Italy's name, his voice booming throughout the small house.

Okay, so it wasn't a perfect life. One messy Italian and one neat-freak-y German...what can you say? It was the fifth time that day that Italy's pasta sauce boiled over onto the stove. Italy had been more careless than normal lately, and Germany's fussiness never helped!

"A-Ahh, sorry! Let me get that-!" Italy squeaked, dashing over to fetch a rag.

"TURN DOWN THE HEAT FIRST!"

_Splat._

~

America quietly snickered at the spatters of pasta sauce hitting the window he watched them from. This life or death mission - as he called it - was turning into quite the comedy act.

"This is better than I thought~" he grinned, kicking his feet back and forth while he lied on his belly. "Now all I need is some popcorn and soda and-"

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the scones I brought instead."

England's sarcastic voice came from behind the spying nation, and the gentlemen promptly took a spot in the grass beside him.

America growled quietly, jerking his head around to glare back at England. "H-Hey! Come on, I said I'd handle this one!"

"Oh, you're handling it, alright," England rolled his eyes, doing quite well keeping his cool tonight. "Come on, now, surely you can't have all the fun. I've got scores to settle with Germany as well, mind you."

"Fine! Just dont slow me down, old man," America smirked, sticking out his tongue playfully for a moment. A second later, a simple yawn caught him off guard.

"Mmhm. Well then, America," England said quietly, "Maybe you should go back home for the night. I don't mind playing the hero for once."

Pulling off a tired glare, America shook his head quickly and continued to watch the house through the window. "As if! There's no way I'm letting you take over!" his face turned red, and he fixed his gaze back upon the duo inside the house.

"Very well. Just try not to fall asleep. If Germany comes outside...I'm leaving you here."

~

It took about a half hour for Germany to clean up all the sauce from the walls and floor, with Italy frantically bowing his head and apologizing to irritated German man over and over.

"Sorry I'm so spacey today, Germany! I really am..! I-I don't know why I'm like this!"

"Don't worry about it. I just wish you'd come out and tell me what's on your mind lately," Germany mumbled as he threw away a wad of paper towels.

The young Italian traced circles with his foot on the ground, looking down rather shyly. "Nothing much. Just been having a few dreams…"

"Oh? Were they bad dreams?"

"I don't know," Italy shrugged his shoulders, "It depends...Do you ever think of what it would be like if you were a woman? One with a REALLY big bust?" he said with a strange hand motion, his cheeks dusted pink.

Germany's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Wh-What in God's name-No! Why in the world are you dreaming of me as a woman?!" It was not really anger in his voice, just the shock factor of what was going through the Italian's not-so-innocent mind at the moment. As much as he didn't want to admit it, though, a little part in him did wonder...Did Italy prefer a girl over him? They'd already been through so much together up to this point. A small frown crossed his face shortly afterwards, but he shrugged it off.

"Ahh, well that was my first dream! Wanna hear the other ones?"

"NO. Th-Thank you," Germany said quickly, clearing his throat. "It's getting late though, Italia...why don't we put away the leftover pasta and go to sleep?" His voice started to soften as he silently questioned whether or not Italy held the same feelings as he did.

"Yes, Germany! Let's go," Italy nodded, vee~ing along into the kitchen to put dinner away. The Italian's thoughts were just the opposite of Germany's at the moment, but that was not the only thing on his mind.

~

While the two inside were busy cleaning up, England glanced over his shoulder at America. He wanted to ask if America had another plan thought up by now, but all he ended up seeing was the snoring man next to him.

England scoffed, poking him once in the head. "Little bugger...What am I gonna do with you...?"

America's body twitched ever so slightly. The next second, he rose to his feet, his eyes still closed and his head lulled to the left. England jumped a little at this strange sight.

"I...err...America?" he asked quietly, trying not to raise any attention. "What are you- Oy!" The sleepy American was heading straight for Germany's house, dragging his feet as he went. England skittered to his feet as quickly as he could, whispering quite harshly, "America! You bloody fool! You're unarmed!" There was no reply. "Alfred F. Jones!"

Cursing to himself, England sped to his side and stood in front of the silent young man and grasped his shoulders. America only uttered a tiny snort, his head still casted downwards.

"...He's sleepwalking..."

With a deep sigh of frustration, England threw one of America's arms over his shoulders and leaned most of his weight onto his slightly shorter body. Before taking him back home, however, he glanced back at Germany's house. All the lights were off at this point. The undercover mission would have to wait.

"...Stupid hero," England muttered with a little smirk as he walked.

~

Italy as always slept separately from Germany, as neither of the two were ready for that sort of relationship at the moment. (All those times Italy had slept with Germany in the past were either out of fear or out of a situation gone horribly wrong.) Besides, it gave them much needed time to think. Something else had been bugging Italy quite a bit; something he dared not tell a soul.

Was it even a dream he had, or was it a memory?

"Grandpa..." Italy murmured, sitting up in his bed hugging his bare legs.

~

The next morning rolled around and, at England's house, America woke up and found himself back in his room. A little confused on how he got here, he sat up and quickly found the British gentlemen sitting on a stool beside his bed. He was asleep.

England had been up all night after putting America to bed, afraid that America would start sleepwalking again. He was truly exhausted. However, all America could think about at the time was how the spying had failed; how he couldn't be the hero for once. He pouted and glared at the wall.

"So much for that plan," America grumbled, slipping out of bed without awaking his father-figure. "I need to get closer without Germany catching on…" He quickly jerked his head up and widened his eyes, as another idea shot through his head. "Ha! Of course!" Smirking to himself, he hurried down the stairs.

China was sitting quietly on the couch downstairs, sipping at a freshly made cup of tea. He was having a rather peaceful morning when compared to the others in the house. It might have been a perfect day to relax, he thought, believing America was done with his crazy antics for the week.

"Chinaaaa!" America shouted playfully as he placed his hands down on the Chinese man's shoulders from behind the couch. "Man, was I wrong yesterday! I totally got the perfect plan this time! And only YOU can pull it off!"

China's body tensed and his hands jerked in surprise, succeeding in spilling some of his tea into his lap in the process.

"Aiiyaah! What do you want now, aru?!" The next thing he knew, America was dragging him out the front door, poor China kicking and screaming in protest the whole way down the block.

America just laughed.

"It's a good thing you have such long hair! This will be great! You can go undercover for me in Germany's house!"

"W-Wait, aru! Why do I have to be the one to do this!?" China sputtered out.  
America chuckled to himself as he pulled China along. Little beads of nervous sweat were rolling down China's forehead as he awaited an answer from the giggling young man.

"Because you're going as a woman~"

France could have sworn he heard a scream coming from outside.

~

China's struggles were to no avail; the free nation's energy was boundless, and it was pointless to try and stop it anyway. Even if China had managed to escape his clutches, America could easily chase him back down and recapture him. After all, this was the same young man who could pull England's car around with his bare hands!

America led China all the way to Germany's house, only briefly stopping at the store to pick up a gift basket of hard wine. "And what is that for? Gonna drink when we get home?" China asked as he was dragged into the bushes.

"Nah, it's nothing like that!" America assured him, putting the basket down for a moment. "I just think if a pretty _girl_ were to give this to them, they'd drink and become more vulnerable for a surprise attack! Sound good?"

"NO! I refuse to be a part of this!" China tried to turn to leave, but America's strong arms held him back yet again. China crossed his arms and glared at America.  
"Come on, China! Surely you have a little feminine side to you!"

"NO, I DON'T! Stop it!"

The two fought for a moment before America reached around and let China's long, black hair down. It fell over his shoulders almost gracefully. Though, it still did not seem convincing enough, so he carefully adjusted and tore and mended parts of China's red robes until they looked almost completely different. There. It was done! America was so sure of himself with this plan, a smug grin dancing across his face. China, however, could not have been more furious about this whole situation, and he ended up fighting back bitter tears of embarrassment gathering in his eyes.

"Okay, come on! Just try and work like this for ONE second, okay? Pleeeeease~?" America pleaded, shoving the basket of wine into the Chinese man's hands and pushing him towards the front door of Germany's house. "It'll only be for a second! I'll never ask you to do anything like this again! I promise!"

"I _hate_ you, aru..." China mumbled bitterly, just standing there and trying to adjust the robes America had ruined. America knocked on the front door to the house and darted back off to the bushes.

Italy was the one to finally answer the door, and his eyes widened at the person standing there. Then, all of a sudden, a big, dumbfounded smile spread across his face. "Oh, wow! Hi there!" he greeted the mysterious "female" figure. After a while, he noticed the basket of wine in the man's feminine hands. "Oooh! Is that for me?!" he asked excitedly.

China practically threw the basket into his hands, his eyes still stinging in embarrassment. The poor thing was gridding his teeth together while trying desperately to fix his mangled clothes. He still said nothing.

Italy eventually decided that this "girl" wasn't here to visit him, and turned away from China. "Hey, Germany! There's a pretty girl at the door! Maybe she's here to see you, because she won't talk to me!" Italy called behind him, waving the basket of wine over his head a little. China shot a death glare Italy's way.

"How can this guy be so stupid?!" he thought.

Germany eventually came to the door and stood beside Italy, seeming rather concerned at first about this new stranger. Upon seeing this 'female,' however, the German quickly frowned and crossed his arms. "What are you trying to pull?" he asked in utter confusion, arching a brow.

China dared not speak. He had been caught, and he knew it. America, who was still sitting in the bushes watching, also realized that Germany would fall for no such trick. He was much too smart for this.

"Ahhhh no..." America gulped, starting to get up. He could see the rage in China's eyes from where he sat. China was probably calling America every foul name he could think of in his head right now.

"Give it up, China, I'm no fool," Germany huffed. "What were you thinking, trying to do this anyway? You usually have more elaborated plans than this."

"Wow! I didn't know China had a sister!" Italy gasped, more thrilled than ever before.

Germany sighed, bopping his fist down upon Italy's head. "This IS China, you idiot!"

Italy stumbled and twirled around a bit, still holding the basket in his hands, a weak dizzy laugh escaping his throat as he wobbled around. Germany turned his attention back to China, mentally preparing a lecture, but a split-second later, America darted up to the door and grabbed China by both his arms and dashed down the street at top speed.

"Hahaha!" America laughed, though deep down, he felt bad for having China go through with all this. "Okay, okay! I know what we're not gonna do next time! Sorry, dude! Maybe I'll send a real girl for the job next time! L-Like Hungary!"

"I _hate_ you, aru!" China screamed, letting America go ahead and take him back to England's house, swearing up and down as he was dragged. He was going to kill America for this.

Germany sighed to himself and ushered Italy Italy back inside his own house, closing the door behind them both.


	2. Little Mistakes

Chapter 2: Little Mistakes

England jolted awake from his position on the stool in America's room, China's angry screams assaulting his ears when America and China finally got home that evening. A lot of questions shot through England's mind at the moment – such as exactly how long he was asleep – but more importantly, what was wrong with China?

Cursing to himself for letting America out of his sight, England quickly stood up and headed into the hallway. But after taking his first step outside the door, China shoved past England on a frantic run to his room. England was taken off guard and stumbled over the rug in America's room.

"_Stupid America!_" China barked as he ran, not really caring who or what got in his way. The furious nation bolted into his own room and slammed the door shut behind him. He had no intention of coming out for quite a while…or at least until he managed to change into some new _not ruined_ clothes.

England slowly got back up, muttering irritated words to himself, when America came bounding up the stairs. "What did you do now?!" England snapped at the younger nation. America looked like he was trying to head to his room without being seen, but he froze in mid-step and turned slowly around to face England.

The free nation lowered his head, his blue eyes level with England's now. "I, umm...I-I might have made a miscalculation in that plan, somewhere..."

"I KNOW that, you dimwit! I'm asking you now, what did you DO!?" England raised his voice, obviously upset at the other nation. America jumped back and raised his hands in defense.

"I-I might have...tried to dress China...as a girl to…" America swallowed hard and took another step back, England's anger rising with each second that passed. "...to trick Germany and Italy," he laughed nervously, sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. "It-It looked promising!"

"Fool...Bloody fool." England glared. "You actually thought Germany was that stupid!? I could come up with better plans then you in my sleep!" he shouted as he took a daunting step closer to America.

"So why's Germany still undefeated, then~?" America taunted, crossing his arms at the steaming gentlemen. Though, inside, he had to admit that he was a little afraid of England's anger.

"Don't be a smartass, America!" England jerked his head upwards, marching past America and heading down the hall to check on China. "I have my own idea of what to do this time! As for now, you're just plain grounded!"

America laughed heartily and headed downstairs. "You can't ground me~! I'm a free nation remember? Not your little kid anymore!"

A little part of England hated that America was grown. Another little part still wanted America to be his child again.

Oh, did he miss those days.

From downstairs, America could hear his fatherly figure shouting at him to do whatever he wanted.

France sat on the couch reading what appeared to be a dirty magazine, but at the same time, he could not help but overhear England and America's shouting match. He snickered a little after seeing the tired American walking down to the kitchen. "It appears I missed out on all the fun. I should have gone with you to Germany's place."

"What? Were you gonna try and stop me?" America asked while sticking his head into the refrigerator and pulling out different items. He ended up feeling a bit guilty for what he did, so he wanted to try and make it up to everyone by cooking some of China's favorite dishes.

"No, no. Nothing like that," France laughed, looking back down at his magazine. "It just sounded interesting seeing China as a girl. I could have snapped a few pictures of that for myself~"

"Figures."

Germany had left the basket of various wines on the table, wondering if it was actually safe to drink. "We better just leave these alone for a while. There's no telling what they were thinking," he said as he searched the kitchen for a place to put the basket. He might as well have been speaking to a brick wall, as Italy did not pay any attention to his words – only moments later, a projectile cork smacked into the back of his blonde head. "Ack-Italy!" he yelped as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

And there stood the Italian, swallowing down the deep red contents of one of the bottles as if it were a glass of milk. His cheeks flushed as a relaxed smile spread across his face from the pleasant taste.

"Italia!"

Italy's face brightened up as he finally lowered the bottle. "Ahh, that was SO good~!" he gasped delightedly, a tiny hiccup escaping his throat. He had a small trickle of the red liquid dripping down a corner of his mouth. "Hey, Germany! This is the same kind of wine France likes!" he stumbled his way towards the now-frightened German. "Come on, try it! Don't be so stiff~!"

"No, put that down! You're making yourself drunk!" Germany replied gruffly, fighting to take the bottle from Italy. "ITALIA!"

The next thing Germany knew, Italy was crying hysterically on the floor and holding onto the bottle as if his life depended on it. Too late. He WAS drunk.

...That's some pretty potent stuff. Or perhaps Italy simply could not hold his liquor. Who can say?

"Waaah~! But-But what if it was from Big Brother France!?" Italy whined pathetically; his might being no match for Germany's. The bottle was easily taken from his grasp and, having to hold onto something, latched himself onto both of Germany's legs.

"Even if it was from France, do you really want to trust him with-Hey! Italy!" Germany stumbled around, unable to pry the drunken Italian off him. "St-stop it! You're going to make me tr-"

Unable to get Italy to let go, the German ended up losing his balance and fell onto his back, the wine bottle slipping from his grasp and shattering all over the floor. A blubbering, drunken Italy cried out in apology.

There was practically steam evaporating off Germany's head as he still attempted to push the young man away. "Just...calm down...and take a shower," he spoke through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to whack Italy upside the head again.

It took a while, but Germany finally convinced Italy to calm down and go take a cold shower to clear his head. In the meantime, Germany stayed downstairs to, yet again, clean up after Italy. Surely one of these days, Italy would learn...he thought.

Hell, Italy was back to sobbing and yelling over the coldness of the shower. Germany yelled back up at him to stop crying for what seemed like the thousandth time.

By the end of the day, both nations would surely have massive headaches.

By early evening, England's kitchen was filled with smoke. Now that damn American set the kitchen on fire!? What else was he planning!? He headed down after hearing both France and America's screams of fright, and China sped downstairs as well.

Here stood America, trying to put out the flames with his coat, screaming at France to save some of the food. This only managed to set a good pair of oven mitts on fire as well. England's voice boomed as he started putting out the massive flames with the extinguisher.

"DAMN IT ALL, AMERICA!"

England not only sprayed the foamy mess all over the flames – putting them out – but all over the younger nation as well. France quickly ducked behind America to avoid the white mess.

"That was a pretty interesting turn of events!" France laughed after all the commotion had stopped, after coming out from behind America. He laughed a little at America and the mess of the kitchen, but his laughter ceased completely when both the American and Englishman's glares were aimed at him. "Ahh, well, umm... " he stuttered, pointing to America again in a panic. "He started it!"

"Yeah, I know that!" England huffed, throwing the extinguisher onto the floor in anger, creating a loud banging sound and a new dent in the floor. "What do you have to say for yourself _NOW_, Alfred!?"

America hesitantly picked up the plate of food he'd been trying to make. It looked as bad as the scones England made daily. No, even worse, the more he stared at it. "I-I was just trying to make dinner for everyone to apologize...mainly to you, China," he said in a small and childlike voice, holding out the burnt plate of what was most likely inedible food to the Chinese man.

China simply turned his face away from the disgusting not-quite-food. "I'm not touching that!" he said sourly. "And don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." America sighed, placing the plate aside. "Well fine then. What should we do now?"

"WE aren't doing anything, you twit!" England snapped, grabbing a mop and bucket and throwing them America's way. "YOU are cleaning up this mess!"

The American caught the mop and bucket as they were thrown, his head lowered again. A sad nod of agreement was all he offered as he trailed off to clean the kitchen. It was going to take half the night, he just knew it.

The room went quiet again. The only sounds heard besides America's mop was the grumbles of empty tummies from the lack of edible food. France laughed quietly and, with a flick of his blonde hair, made his way back into the kitchen. "Silly Americans. This is why you always let me do the cooking~"

"No one asked you, Francis," England mumbled with a glare.

France laughed a little louder. "That goes for you too~!"

Despite the mess everywhere, France began to make dinner for the household. China and England could only stand back and watch at this point, praying that nothing else would go wrong today.

It was very late at night by this point. The kitchen was, once again, cleaned to perfection. A real dinner was cooked and being served and France was simply gloating at his work the entire time.

"Yes, yes, as I always say, some just are not meant to cook like yours truly~!"

"Careful France, I can see your head inflating," China rolled his eyes, eventually sitting down at the table and thanking France for the food. It took a moment to realize that America was still not at the table with them. "...where's America?"

"Sleeping on the floor," France smirked.

England sighed and stood up. "And you just left him there?"

"I was cooking."

England merely rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen to check on the tired nation. He was still just as France left him – curled up on the floor with the mop and bucket still in his grasp. America's face and hair were both a total mess. In a way, though, it looked rather cute. It reminded the British Gentleman of his days raising America. The young child was always getting himself dirty from playing outside, but such is their nature.

England patted the younger nation on the head gently, waking him up slightly. "Come on, you little bugger. Up you go," he chuckled, helping lift his tired friend back to his feet. Yet again, America's weight was leaning on England for support as they both went upstairs. "Let's get you to bed."

"Ahh...Mmm...what...what about dinner...?" America muttered; his body sore from cleaning up after himself. England's voice was nice and soft for a change...almost caring.

"You can eat later, I promise," the Gentleman hushed him, dragging him back off to bed. "Let's not have any more accidents now. You'd most likely end up choking on any foot you attempt to eat right now."

"Very funny..."

With America asleep for the night, England snuck his way into the basement. It was now his turn to plan a surprise attack on Germany! He'd show them all. Gentlemen could be heroes too.

And what better way to prove this than with magic!

England's skills in magic had developed very much over time and, needless to say, he was quite pleased with himself as of the late. He'd even learned new spells and found ones in books that he had yet to try. This cellar of his was old, but it was still full of many things he could use – Germany being his target for the moment.

That was just what he was going to do tonight. This was his big chance!

As always, England put on his cloak and readied himself for a new spell. "Alright, then! Here we go!" he declared. "_Let this one hit him with all its might! Let it shrink him down only to be crushed to pieces!_" laughing darkly, he muttered an incantation and things started happening. Various rays of light and colors and designs appeared around him as his cloak fluttered in a nonexistent breeze. After some time, a bright orange beam of light shot up through the ceiling, cutting through the air and blasting into the sky...

England simply looked up, pleased with himself. He removed his hood and hoped for the best.

..._However, the curse was headed slightly off-course_...

"Ugh...G-Germany...my head hurts," the Italian groaned, lying sideways across a nearby chair. Germany had been cleaning the dark green glass and red wine from the kitchen floor while Italy showered.

"Well, of course it does," Germany said bluntly, coming back over with a wet towel and placing it on Italy's head. "No more wine for you for a while."

Italy looked saddened again, starting to sniffle and hiccup the more worked up he got. "But...but... you drink beer all the time!"

"I can handle it better then you-Hey! Italy! Put down the bottle!" he yelled, kneeling down next to his friend, who had idly reached over and grabbed another bottle from the basket. Italy was still crying, along with swinging around a bottle at this point.

"Nyaa! You never let me have any fuuuuun!" he shouted. Germany leaned over towards Italy, trying to avoid being hit with the bottle.

"Italia! You're not thinking clearly right now! Give me tha-"

In a swift and sudden movement, the Italian suddenly flipped over and wrapped his arms around Germany, the bottle still secure in his right hand. Germany blushed at the touch but did not move a muscle, more startled by this sudden hug than he had expected. Italy buried his head into Germany's chest, listening to the sounds of the calming heartbeat.

"It...aly...?"

The young man moaned, the bottle still being waved around idly with one hand while the other held onto Germany as if the world would end if he let go.

"Germany smells nice..." he sniffed, an almost sad smile on his face, or, it would have been a sad smile, if he wasn't still so drunk. Germany's right eye twitched and he felt like slapping him, but before he could, Italy muttered in a smaller voice that almost sounded angry, "Please, don't leave me again."

This statement raised many questions.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I never left you-"

Suddenly, unknown to the duo, the orange beam of light struck into the house. It was heading towards Germany, whatever nasty spell it was. As it drew closer, the bottle Italy was still swinging reflected the light and bounced the spell in the other direction!

The orange light bounced from the glass and exited through the open window with no harm done.

Germany saw the strange light out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head around to look for it, but saw nothing. Italy was still clinging onto the German.

"Wh-What...What in the world was that?" he questioned, mostly to himself, since Italy wasn't really listening right now.

Eventually, the bottle Italy held was gently placed back down into the basket, and Italy resumed hugging Germany with both his free arms. He mumbled a soft "_sorry_" under his breath, now starting to come back to his senses.

"It's alright now. You're alright," the German promised, lightly draping his arms around Italy, fearing Italy may throw up if he did so any harder. "Come on now. Can you stand?" he asked softly. Clearly, Italy had learned his lesson on drinking the hard way.

No reply. Looking down, he saw that the Italian was asleep once again, a smile still lingering on his pinkened face.

"I'll take that as a no," Germany mumbled quietly. Unable to take advantage of his sleepy friend, Germany quietly lifted him up into his arms. He carried Italy off to bed, resisting almost all his urges to baby the sleeping nation. Some things simply couldn't be avoided.

The beam of light sped back in the direction it came from. Its journey would not be complete until it cursed a target! Aimed for England's house, it was flying out of control and eventually it shot into one of the open bedroom windows...

...and hit the still sleeping America.

America screamed out after being hit, falling out of his bed and onto the floor, taking his blankets with him in the process.

Everyone else in the house must have heard, but they were so deep in sleep at this point that most of them simply shrugged it off. All of the nations except England, that is. He practically jumped out of his skin when America screamed like that.

Not entirely sure what might have happened, he hurried upstairs and slammed open the door to the younger nation's room. "AMERICA!" he shouted in fright, "Are you alright!?"

There sat a tiny wiggling lump under a thick bundle of blankets on the floor. It was shifting around anxiously, trying to get out from under the blankets. "England? W-What hit me?" America asked, his voice sounding smaller and smaller by the minute, no longer an adult-sounding voice in the least.

England's heart thumped away in his throat. Frozen in place, he just stood there while America's squeaky voice got a little more angry.

"England! What's going on? Get me out of this!"

Without a word, the British gentleman stood over the moving blankets and slowly lifted them off, his worst fears coming to life as he stared down at the tiny nation. A look of guilt was splayed all over his face.

"What happened to you!?" America shouted, trying to stand up while realizing his voice was starting to make less and less sense. "Wh-What's happening to me?!" he managed to choke out, looking down at his tiny body that was buried in a white undershirt, then back up at England's. "When did you get so tall!?"

England leaned down and easily picked America up, biting his lip in anxiety. With the tiny nation still trying to shout out words which were no longer normal speech, the British man walked him to the bathroom and turned the small boy directly towards the mirror. He hesitated for a minute or two before speaking.

"...I believe I may have, err...shrunken you," he said with a small voice, holding the baby America in his trembling hands.

America's tiny eyes widened as he stared at his reflection. The baby nation could only make a small whimpering sound at this point, and his blue eyes promptly filled with tears. He simply threw his head back into England's chest and _screamed_. What more could America possibly do in this state?

He screamed, he cried, he kicked his tiny feet back and forth as the last bits of his adult mind left him. They were replaced by the mind of the baby he once was.

England just stood there dumbly, unable to even cover his own ears. He could only pull America close to his chest and rock him gently like he used to. "Shh, shh...there, there. Co-Come on now! It's alright...!" he stuttered to bring any words at all out of his mouth. "_It's NOT okay, you bloody fool!_" he thought to himself, "_He could be stuck like this for the rest of his life! It's all your fault in the first place!_" England's thoughts bounced around as he held America, his anxiety growing as America continued shrieking. However, as his screams and kicks died down, England found himself oddly comforted.

It had been so long since he had held America in his arms like this. He'd completely forgotten what it was like to be a dad. What was he going to do about this?!

France and China both sleepily arrived from the halls to stare at England and a now-sleeping baby America. Both of them stayed in a state of shock, with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"What the panda..." China's eye twitched. The house went silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Okay...I don't know what happened, but I am NOT changing any diapers!" France blurted out, breaking the uneasy silence in the night air. He earned himself a few glares before everyone disbursed for the night.


	3. Little Bugger

Chapter 3: Little Bugger

It seemed like the rest of the night would pass by without any more mishaps. England gently placed America back into his bed and tucked him in tight, hoping he wouldn't move too terribly much in his sleep, and tiredly went to bed himself.

Then, around 2 in the morning...America started crying again.

Loud and harsh baby screams filled the hallways. The three adults in the house were immediately startled out of sleep at the grating noise. None of them had been used to a baby crying in their house for ages, and now, to have it happen again was incredibly annoying. Of course, China and France had England to blame. It always felt good when you could blame someone for things like this.

As if on cue, the three nations nearly ran each other over in the halls while trying to reach the crying baby. Not only did England come, but China and France did as well. This rose a bit of suspicion.

"Why did _you_ come?" the Chinese and English men both asked at the same time; England raising a thick brow at France.

France had a sleeping mask pushed halfway up his forehead; his sleepy eyes red and furious. "Those cries are getting on my last nerve! And this is only day one!" he snapped. Clearly, this man was not the best with young children. He looked like he was ready to shake little America senseless.

England swallowed hard and skittered into America's room before France had any chance to do such things.

"Come on now, Francis," said China almost proudly, walking in soon after, "It's not his fault. Babies don't have any other way to get our attention. I should know; I've raised over six."

"It sounds like you knew how to live!" France smirked, calming down a bit as he walked into the room after England.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you, _please_!" England turned around and glared at them both, bouncing America in his arms, the tiny nation still crying. "I could use a little help here!"

China hurried over, his parental instincts almost instantly taking over. It was as if he'd forgotten that this was the same America that had dressed him as a girl in front of Germany's house not too long ago. "Ahh, maybe he's hungry! I mean, he went to bed without dinner anyway."

"Ugh...but we don't have anything for him to eat. We're going have to wait until morning when the shops are open," England muttered, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head in frustration, "How are we going to keep him quiet until then...?"

"Here, here. Just give him this." France said, quickly pulling out a pacifier seemingly out of nowhere and popping it into America's open mouth.

The tiny nation almost instantly quieted down, slowly sucking on the pacifier. A small smile spread across his chubby face.

As nice as it was having America finally calm down, China and England made the most awkward faces at each other after realizing what just happened. They seemed a little worried as their heads turned towards France.

"Francis..." England said slowly, his green eyes narrowed at France, still gently bouncing America to try and make him fall back to sleep. "...Where did you get that pacifier from, dare I ask?"

France laughed in his heavy accent, shoving his hands to his hips proudly, his smirk growing ever wider by the second. "Why, it was mine from when I was a baby. I'd saved it all these years~!" he explained, flicking his hair back with two fingers as he spoke. China and England's mouths fell upon hearing that. They couldn't shake the thought that it was that many years old...and who knows where else he could have stuck it as a child besides his mouth? The other two nations' faces turned white. This was France, after all; they could never forget that factor. There was a very long pause before China spoke again.

"...That can't be healthy," China said quickly, taking the pacifier from America's mouth and holding it between two fingers, his tongue sticking out as he did so. "Let me go wash it first-"

America's eyes went wide the moment China took it from him. England glared at the two sarcastically, his gaze shouting, "Do you _know_ what the hell you just did?"

His blue eyes filled with tears once more, and America threw back his head and started wailing again. Screams echoed off the walls for the second time that night. China yelped a little, throwing his arms in the air and rushing downstairs quickly to clean the pacifier with a flustered, "Aiiyaa!"

France, unable to take the noise either, quickly ran downstairs alongside China, though he was laughing a little as he did so. England was practically shooting daggers from his eyes. How irritating they were! Grumbling angrily to himself, England resumed his attempts to calm baby America down the best he could. He could only hope the others came back up soon.

Back down in the kitchen, the cries could still be heard. China found himself scrubbing the pacifier as quickly as he could, managing to spray little bits of white foam onto his red night robes and into his black hair, which was messily thrown over his shoulders. France stood beside the frantic Chinese man and crossed his arms almost adoringly.

"Awww, you know what I think~?" he grinned.

"I really don't care what you think," China spat in an annoyed tone.

France continued to talk, regardless of China's attitude, "I really...don't think you could hate that boy, even if you wanted to," he said in an almost gentle manner, placing a comforting hand on one of China's shoulders. Upon hearing that statement, China slowed his scrubbing a bit and his eyes widened.

"Mmm? Am I right? Or do you still wish to kill him?"

China froze over the sink for a few seconds before he shook his head slowly, a pink blush beginning to creep over his cheeks. Staring off into the white foam in the sink for the moment, he smiled ever so slightly and sighed, getting lost in his thoughts.

"I guess it's just my old age...and that I once was a parent to so many before. Children are the future...and the joy of the guardians watching over them. They're very, very precious things." China spoke slowly, pronouncing every word carefully to fully grasp their meaning.

"So you really don't hate Amérique..." France mumbled softly, and smirked not one minute later. "I don't think you could ever truly hate him, even when he was an adult. You're not that type of guy."

His smile widening, China rinsed off the pacifier and started to head upstairs again. The sounds of America's cries at this point had significantly lowered in volume. "You're right," China nodded, his voice quiet and thoughtful. "That kid grows on you...no matter what age he is. Heh, that little rascal."

By the time the others arrived upstairs, America was fast asleep in England's arms once again. China carefully put the pacifier back into the baby's open mouth, making sure he had that back again just in case. England gently placed America back into his bed for the night and tucked him in tightly, hoping for the best. With that done, everyone headed off to get what little sleep they could achieve.

The rest of the night was silent.

In the early morning, England went back to America's room to check up on him. The little nation was already awake and crawling for the edge of the bed. Laughing innocently, he explored and crawled around on the covers just like a baby would, but he slipped, taking the blankets with him as if it were a giant, woolen parachute.

England's eyes widened as he sprinted over, managing to catch little America in his arms before he hit the floor. He panted a bit before letting a small smile spread across his face. "Little bugger, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed in relief, thankful he came in when he did. "That's it. If you're stuck like this, I REALLY should get you some baby equipment...like a crib."

America merely laughed and cuddled up to his father figure, kicking his bare feet playfully once again. His speech whenever his tiny mouth opened was all babbles and coos. The gentlemen simply held him close, bouncing him up and down upon one knee. His smile widened. Maybe it was just a gesture of forgiveness?

...Nah. England quickly shrugged back that idea.

China and France soon walked in, curious as to see if there was anything they could do to help at this point.

"Hey, how's the kid?" France smirked, stepping into the room.

"Fine for now, but he could have hurt himself this morning. Ahhhh, this is all my fault, I need to get him a crib and clothes and who _knows_ what else..." England said quickly, scratching his head with his free hand. "This is going to take_ so_ much time to do..."

"Why don't you go get what you need to, England," China finally spoke, stepping towards the British man, "France and I will stay and look after America."

England was quite surprised.

"You fellows really don't mind all this? About what I did to America, I mean."

"Of course we mind, but there's nothing we can do about it now." China held out his arms in a gesture for England to hand over the child to him; his hands concealed by his long, red sleeves. His face turned a light pink at the adorable look that little America gave him. Squealing, the tiny nation grabbed a hold of China's sleeves and giggled. An almost _motherly_ side to China seemed to show at that very moment.

Nodding a little bit, England grabbed his jacket and headed outside. "Right then; watch over him well. I'll be back shortly!" The door slammed shut behind him, and he was gone.

The baby nation's blue eyes filled with tears the moment England was out of his sight. China and France's eyes widened as they stared at one another. "Oh! Umm..." France swallowed hard, stepping back from China and America. "China, do something!" America started to whimper, his eyes shining with sadness and fear.

"A-Ahh...Come on now, America!" China laughed nervously, gently holding America up by his shoulders and tossing him into the air above his head, catching him right after. "That's fun, right~? No more tears now."

Surely enough, America's tears quelled and he started laughing again. This, of course, made China feel all the more fulfilled and proud at the moment. "That's it! Thaaaat's it~!" he smirked, laying America down onto his bed and blowing onto his bare belly. The baby nation laughed even harder, his giggles squeaking adorably. China couldn't help but laugh along with him, eventually pulling away a little bit, rolling up his long sleeves and tickling underneath the baby's arms. France laughed at this and eventually walked over, feeling a little braver about this situation.

"Aww, _comme c'est mignon_! I guess the little guy is not so bad after all. And you're enjoying this way too much, China."

"Well, what can I say?" China smiled widely, "I love kids." China pulled away from the laughing child to give him a chance to catch his breath. "Oh, don't tell me you want to try playing with America."

"Got a problem with that? I like kids too, I've raised them," France said, carefully reaching down and picking up baby America. "Aw, I remember when my son was your size!"

"Oh, this ought to be good," China smirked as walked outside the room. "You do that. Let me run a bath for the little guy; he's going to want to be clean, anyway."

With China out of the room, France happily bounced America up and down in his arms. "Ha! Whatever he says!" he rolled his eyes, making cute faces at little America. "Right, Amérique? We don't need him! We can have all the fun in the world just us right? Hmm? Hmmmmm~?"

America squeaked, laughing the whole time France spoke.

The Chinese man carefully filled the bathtub to the right level, testing the water as well to make sure it was not too cold or too hot for the tiny nation. Smiling contently to himself, China was quite pleased with how well the house was getting along as of the late. Maybe this whole accident was for the best.

Having gotten the tub ready, China stood up and was about to call France to bring him in, when he was interrupted not only by America's cries, but also by France's voice.

"AHHH! _CHINA_!" France's voice boomed from the other room. "HE'S PEEING ON ME!" America's cries from France's loud voice were not helping this situation.

"Aiiyaa! Francis!" China snapped, speeding into the room. Upon arriving, he could only find France attempting to wrap America up in what appeared to be a newspaper. China came to a dead halt and just sort of watched for the moment. "Ahem...France? Maybe I'm not looking at this right...but WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well, what _else_ was I suppose to do?!" France shouted as China ran up and took the baby from him; quickly heading into the bathroom to bathe him.

"Just...just do _something_!" the frustrated Chinese man retorted while taking the infant into the bathroom. France quickly headed into another room to change clothes.

After a few minutes of washing the baby's soft skin, France came out from his room, quickly heading down the stairs. China could hear him yelling from the front door.

"Well, I'm going to quickly head to the store for some damn supplies! Angleterre is taking FAR too long!"

"Get some other supplies for him while you're gone!" China called back down.

"What am I, your maid?!" France huffed, storming out and slamming the door behind him.

China snickered, turning his attention back to the sniffling America. "Heh. He's the first actual _French maid_ I've ever seen, huh America?" Carefully, he washed the little nation's hair and body down with soap and water, avoiding America's eyes or mouth. America giggled and splashed around, cooing happily. Even if China could not understand a word America said, he grinned right back and responded with, "Oh yes, yes. I know~"

Finally lifting America out of the water, China quickly wrapped him in a towel and held him close. He hoped that either France or England would return soon.

Germany had ordered Italy to go out for a walk that day, letting the fresh air from last night's drunken mishaps calm down the recovering Italian. Feliciano walked around quietly for a while, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," he sighed, "I hope I didn't say anything _too_ stupid last night...I need to make it up to Germany somehow."

A muttering French man came storming past Italy, carrying an armful of diapers and formulas and other miscellaneous baby supplies. He could not talk well, and it was clear that he was far too busy to notice Italy quietly following him.

"Wow...I wonder what's going on?" Italy thought, sneaking silently to England's house to watch, being extra careful that his half-brother never noticed him. This was still the enemy's area. He wanted to keep it this way.

"China, I'm back!" France called up. "Is he decent now?!"

The Chinese man opened the front door in a huff, still holding the wrapped baby in his arms. "Oh, will you quit shouting? Do you _want_ everyone to hear?"

Italy's eyes went wide. Although he could not see very well from where he was positioned, Italy knew that there was, in fact, a baby nation in China's arms. A new nation had been born? If this was the case, surely it would cheer Germany up!

"Oh, I must tell Germany!" Italy whispered excitedly, rushing off without another word.

"A baby...?" Germany questioned, crossing his arms at Italy. "But it seems so unlikely. Why would there suddenly be a new country at this time? We seemed to have discovered them all."

"I'm telling you, Germany! I saw France go to England's house with baby stuff! I think they're hiding a new country with them! I even saw a little bundle of towels that China was holding 'cause I followed France!" Italy said quickly and excitedly. It wasn't as if Italy was out to hurt this child. But this was a baby they were talking about! A cute little child! Italy could not resist. "Can we go see? Please? If I go with you then they won't beat me up or take me prisoner and you won't have to save me later! Pleeeeeease can we go, Germany?"

With a sigh, Germany started to head for the door, not waiting for Italy to follow. "Don't you see Italy? It's more than just that now!"

Italy quickly skittered over to his German friend. "Huh? What do you mean? Are you not excited about the new baby country?"

"Of course I am. That's why we're going to take it and raise it ourselves. Then, we'll have one more to outnumber all those Allies!" Germany's face sure did become scary when he was eager about something.

"Aww...! But Germany...! It's just a baby...! A little _bambino_! We can't take it from them, that would just be rude!" Italy squeaked, grabbing onto the back of Germany's shirt and unsuccessfully attempting to bring Germany back inside. He ended up being dragged out the door, even though Germany was not forcing Italy to come this time.

"Fine then, don't come," Germany spoke, "But I'm going to capture this child one way or another. It is best not to be outnumbered by the enemy!" Though Germany said this, Italy still continued to be dragged out the door and down the street. Perhaps the German was in a bad mood after last night. It was, after all, America's fault for bringing over all that wine. The last thing the Axis needed was another enemy rising up and causing more trouble for them!

"Germaaaanyyyy!"

China cooed at little America affectionately. France and China had taken the tiny nation out to the front porch with new clothes covering his little body. America was giggling in his usual manner and was snuggled up to China's chest, pulling gently on his ponytail.

"You like my hair, do you?" China smiled softly, tickling under America's chin with one finger, "Nyaa, you're so adorable~!"

France was peeking over at America and attempting to make faces at him, but China kept getting in the way. "Aww, come on! I want a turn with him!" France complained childishly.

China smirked. "Your face will only give him nightmares!"

"As if!"

Marching footsteps echoed out in the distance. America was the first of the trio to notice a mean-looking German coming towards their house. He let out a frightened squeak and pointed to him. China snapped his head around and quickly glared at the intruder.

"What do you want?" he asked, raising to his feet while holding baby America defensively in his arms.

France, of course panicking, stood behind China, glaring at Germany. He was not too much help in these situations.

Germany stood in front of them, pointing at the free nation. "I've come for that child-W-Wait. What the...is that...America!?"

Italy poked his head out from behind Germany. "Y-You really think so? That can't be right! Last time I checked, America was older than me, and taller too!"

"We-Well that's because Angleterre shrunk him and-" France blurted out, just wanting Germany to leave.

"Shut _up_, France!" China snapped at him, pushing France out from behind him.

Germany took a step closer to them, despite Italy's wishes. "Ugh, look, I really don't care what happened. The point is that I'll be taking that child. It'd be one less Ally to deal with. Maybe I can teach him some manners."

"Ge-Germany," Italy called again weakly, "C-Come on! Can't we just forget it once and go home and eat pasta~?"

"No Italia, either help me out with this or GO HOME!" Germany had no time for Italy's whining this time. He would not take it.

"Over my dead body!" China growled, "You're _not_ taking this child!" the German and Chinese men were practically going head to head, staring each other down, both wondering who'd back down first, even though the battle hadn't even begun yet.

France thought a moment as another one of his crazy schemes came to light. Grinning in his smug way, he darted up in front of China and Germany and pulled them apart, taking the now-whimpering America out of China's arms. "Oh, look at you two! We need to settle this by a better method! I say we make it a fair fight!"

Germany arched a brow, surprised that he was actually seriously considering what France was saying. "And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?"

Smirking more, proud of himself for making it this far, France threw his hands to his hips. "WELL, I'm glad you asked! Why not go down to Greece's stadium and have a few real Olympic Games to fight over our little _new_ world?'"

"W-What!?" Italy gasped. "T-That sounds kind of exciting! I've never seen real Olympic Games before!"

China harshly grabbed France's ear with two fingers, making the French nation yelp and bend down to face his angry friend. "Are you CRAZY, aru?! What if this goes wrong?!"

"I just am saying this to buy us some time!" France whispered frantically. "Hopefully, if Angleterre comes back soon he can convince Allemagne to back off!"

"Oh, and if he doesn't!?" China growled.

"You got a better idea!?"

"Oy, you two!" Germany pointed, the French and Chinese men froze. "...Alright. Come on, let's go try this out," Germany surrendered at last to their request. The duo quickly calmed down.

France's eyes lit up. "HA! He went for it!" Skipping freely down for Greece's home land, France whipped out his cell phone, calling nearly every country he knew. "Come one, come all! We're gonna have a real live stadium match! Bring your friends~!" France announced proudly, swinging America up onto his shoulders as if he were a doll.

Germany, Italy and China followed.

"FRANCIS! Don't you DARE drop him!" China barked, his face steaming red, furious about the trouble he knew France would cause by all this.


	4. Battle for Life

Chapter 4: Battle for Life

Just as France announced earlier that day, the Olympic Stadium – previously the ruins of Greece's homeland – was filled up with nearly every country in the world. All were coming to see not only if America had truly been reversed in age, but who would gain the rights to claim him as their own. Not everyone attended the stadium to watch the games, but there were enough visitors to psyche up the place.

"Welcome, one and all, to this special tournament for the rights to own America!" a shrill voice boomed into the microphone and out the many speakers. Sitting in a booth towering over the stadiums seats below was a short, blonde and very excited boy. "I'm the smallest county here and world's youngest Olympic host, Sealand!"

Only a small portion of the crowd cheered about this; most of them simply shook their heads or looked at one another confusedly. A good number of them were still confused about whether Sealand should really have the right to call himself a country yet. Whatever the case may have been, the crowds soon cheered on as the competitors entered the arena. Japan, Germany, Italy, France and China all walked out, some looking confident and others looking rather taken aback.

"Today's challenges are simple matches of skill! First one to finish each match wins!" Sealand continued cheerfully, spinning around in his seat as he chatted on. "Here with me to help judge the matches is the one and only founder of this land: Greece! Mr. Greece, do you have any words for the audience?" The young country asked, stopping his spinning long enough to shove the microphone at the older man.

Greece's head was tilted to the side; little snores escaping his throat. That man could sleep through anything, even all this excitement going on around him.

"Let the games begin!" he cheered with a small laugh. His index finger pointed up towards the sky as he began spinning in his chair once again. Soon afterwards, the crowd cheered along, filling the stadium with a loud buzz of excitement.

While France was out of sight – he had mentioned something about going to the dressing room earlier – China was pacing around in irritation, keeping his worried eyes on America. "Stupid France. I can't believe him!" he snapped, keeping his distance from the Axis, who had them outnumbered in strength for these games.

Sitting on a display where the trophies should have been was little America...sitting in what looked like a giant fish bowl. France had been careless enough to put America in a _fish bowl_ for the remainder of the games. England was going kill them both when he found out. Luckily, he was not competing.

The boy did not look upset or scared at the moment; in fact, he looked pleasantly curious. America sat happily in the bowl as the games were introduced, looking around at the people cheering and clapping. The little nation had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it sure looked like fun! America could only giggle, clapping his tiny hands as well, copying everybody else as most children do.

"Doesn't that kid know what were in the middle of!?" China slapped a hand against his forehead, hoping to get them both out of this mess as quickly as possible.

While France was still taking his sweet time doing _who knows _what, Italy and Germany were glad that Japan had showed up to help them out. The Japanese man seemed a little more quiet than usual. He was always fidgeting, always moving, always rubbing a hand over his chest, always in deep thought.

"Hey, Japan! Long time no see, glad you could make it!" Italy called to him in his normal chatty way. Japan, however, didn't do so much as glance over in his direction. Italy thought Japan may not have heard him over the crowd's roars, so he called a little louder. "Heeeeey, Japan!"

Japan turned his head ever so slowly and his eyes met Italy's. (Well, they would if Italy ever opened his.) He spoke no words, however.

Germany, who was standing beside his Italian friend, quietly hushed him. It was best not to get Japan into a foul mood. Was he already in a rut, though? Perhaps it was because China was around. Those two nations were not on the best speaking terms; not since their fights long ago, not unlike America and England some time ago.

In an attempt to avoid any hard feelings, Germany walked over and placed a comforting hand on the Japanese man's shoulder. "Thank you again for helping us out, Japan, but I don't want this to be too troubling for you," he said in the softest manner he could muster. Japan's dull eyes finally looked up and met Germany's fierce ones.

"Ahh, it's no trouble at all, Mr. Germany," he said in a small voice, also managing to give a sort of half-smile. "Forgive me, though, if I'm being too quiet...I have not been sleeping well."

"Are you okay to be competing, then?" Germany asked, growing slightly worried for his friend. Japan was close to Italy and himself after all – he was one of their very few best friends. "...Are you feeling okay?"

"Do not worry about me. I'm sure it's nothing," Japan said with a stronger smile. "I'll fight to the best of my ability for the Axis."

There was a small pause before Germany awkwardly smiled back, about to say something else, but Sealand's voice interrupted over the loud microphone before Germany could speak another word.

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Round one will be...France versus Italy! Both competitors please report to the platform!"

"Oooh! That's me!" Italy laughed, "Wish me luck, Germany, Japan! Here I go~!" He climbed his way up the stairs rather shakily, but kept his smile on his face through all of this.

While Italy disliked fighting more than anything, he thought that it was lucky France was chosen instead of somebody else. France and Italy _were _half- brothers after all; surely France would end up going easy on him, and maybe France would even let him win! Italy felt strangely confident as he walked up the steps to the

"Hold it right there, little Italy! Here I come~!" called France at last, climbing onto the stage and joining him. Italy's eyes popped open once he saw France, and he let out a little squeak as well.

The crowd around them gasped and giggled at this French man. It was, all a sudden, not surprising why France wanted to having this contest at the old Olympic grounds now. France had always desired to play by the old rules...that rule being to compete stark naked.

China, on the other hand, was unamused. He could only shoot his most potent death glare at France and hope he'd be struck by sporadic lightning or something. "What do you think you're doing, Francis!? You _dumbass_!"

France simply laughed. "Aww, come on, China! Even you should have seen this coming~! And it's not like I'm forcing anyone else to join me," he said in a proud voice, turning to look at a now-trembling Italy. "I hope you're ready now, Italy~" he smirked playfully, edging over closer to the small Italian who was backing up as far as the stage would allow him to.

"Well, this will be fun," Sealand's voice echoed over the microphone again, "Alright! Round one! Let's have wrestling match! First one unable to battle or who steps out of the ring loses! Are you ready?"

"W-What?!" Italy cried, frantically looking around for the stairs to leave the ring. "N-No, please...! No!" France's taunting face and body motions were following Italy around the stage; that naughty laugh following shortly behind.

"FIGHT~!"

Right on cue, the French man launched himself towards Italy, knocking him down. Italy let out a horrified scream as France easily held him down. "Stop! Stop it, pleeeeeeease! You're scary enough with clothes on, France, please, let me go!" the small Italian squeaked out while trying desperately to get away from the Frenchman. After freeing one of his hands, he screamed down at Germany for help, as he always did when he got himself into situations like this.

The German's face was red with embarrassment and frustration. He pinched his brow and lowered his head, trying not to look up at the scene. "I can't help you, Italia. Come on now; you're going to have to fight alone," he murmured, though it pained him to say that. There was no way Italy could win like this!

"Germany...!" Italy screamed, trying harder and harder to leave, "I change my mind! I don't want to fight in the Olympics, I didn't know there'd be actual fighting, I thought it was games! I just want to go back hoooooome! Germanyyyy!"

"Haha! What's wrong, Ita? Giving up already?" France said, pinning Italy down onto the ground.

"Fraaaaance...! Stop iiiiiiiiiiiit!" Italy sobbed.

Everyone in the crowd was looking away for the moment. Even baby America was covering his big eyes with his hands.

It was hard for Germany to ignore the sound of Italy screaming like this, he had to resist several urges to go up there and beat the daylights out of France and leave this place with Italy. But after a few moments of this, a different sound pierced his ears; something he didn't wish to hear in a thousand years.

"Stoooop!" Italy cried, swinging his foot up and kicking France between the legs with his boot. The French man's face went white as sheet and his eyes shut tightly and his face distorted in pain. Not only did China and the crowd wince, but even little America looked like he understood what was happening. Slowly peeking over, Italy noticed his half-brother lying on the ground in a little ball, trembling in pain. "B-Big brother France?" Italy called in a tiny voice, kneeling down towards France, looking worried.

Germany stood there in total shock, not expecting Italy to do such a thing. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe Italy was a lot tougher then he let on. Or maybe it was a complete accident. Either way, he was almost proud of his Italian friend.

"Well..umm, I guess that's that!" Sealand laughed nervously. "First round goes to Italy!"

Though Italy was still disturbed by what a freak his big brother France could be, he was also a little worried knowing that he could have seriously hurt France. He was pacing back and forth and almost wished France would come back.

"Stupid France..." China growled, looking back out at the fish bowl in the stadium. The kid looked bored and lonely, pressing his hands to the glass and looking out in China's direction. The poor thing wanted to be held and comforted.

"Don't worry America...I'm gonna get you out of this," he vowed. He hoped America could somehow hear this, let alone understand it.

Italy eventually calmed down and sat with Germany in the stands for the moment. The German had begun to lecture the poor Italian, as he usually did.

"Why did you want to quit the games? You did well, Italy," he said, still talking in a somewhat more gentle voice. It still disappointed him how Italy wanted to quit right off the bat like that. "I know you feel bad hurting France but-"

"I guess I found my one true weapon of destruction," Italy half joked, kicking his feet playfully back and forth. "And I don't wanna have to do that ever again...hahaha..." his tone was mostly one of embarrassment. "Don't bring upon others what you wouldn't bring upon yourself, after all. That's what I believe."

"Since when has this stopped you before when you were with me?" Germany asked. "You've always stood by me, even when I told you to go-"

"'Cause," Italy said simply, looking down with a blush. "No matter how scared I am...I feel safest and happiest when I'm with you! And, it's always a real adventure. Just cause I don't wanna play these games anymore doesn't mean I won't cheer my closest friends on! I would not wanna be anywhere else in the world."

Italy was a push over. A child at heart, a crybaby, and he always clung to Germany for dear life if anything went remotely wrong. But that Italian always knew exactly what to say to completely melt Germany's cold heart. He always thought of the right words when it really counted.

A light pink blush spread across Germany's surprised face. He gently placed a hand on Italy's shoulder and turned his head off to the side, covering his blue eyes with the brim of his hat he had worn today. "Italy..." he mumbled in a quiet voice, his hand slowly moving up from Italy's shoulder to his red hair, ruffling it gently. "...I'm glad you're here cheering us on too."

A delighted smile danced across Italy's face, and even Germany smiled back at him this time.

Since the beginning of the games turned out to be a rather_ interesting_ turn of events, Germany chose to opt out of the games and simply let China and Japan face off. It seemed unfair otherwise to continue the games with only one member of the Allies and all of the Axis members.

That, and Germany felt slightly guilty for fighting over a baby nation. But surely it was too late to turn back now...right? Win or lose, hopefully Japan and China won't hurt themselves hurt too badly. At this point, after all this trouble, it did not seem worth it to try and keep America away from everybody else. And Germany knew that beforehand, back when America was a child for the _first _time, England was the one to raise him. He figured England would eventually get America back in his possession.

While Sealand spun around in his chair, he playfully announced that China and Japan needed to prepare for the second – and final – match. "You have five minutes! Then get up there and let's have a swordfight from the world's most talented Asian countries~!"

China stood by himself across from Japan, his eldest son. And once again, they were fighting. He was honestly tired of this fighting. Sure, they were no longer on good terms from their pasts, but deep down inside, the Chinese man still cared. Japan was always family...wasn't he?

"Hey Japan! Are you okay?" Italy asked, walking over to the quiet man. China's frown deepened. That's right; Japan hardly did or said anything throughout this whole ordeal. The Japanese man sat alone on the bench, even farther from his two Axis members. Japan never raised his head up, even with Italy calling to him. "Japan!" Italy tried again, placing a gentle hand on Japan's shoulder.

Japan head slowly rose up. His dull eyes showed very few emotions, as always. He mumbled something with a straight face, and then looked confusedly up at Italy. "Sorry, was there something you wanted?"

"I was just asking if you were okay," Italy said, trying to keep his smile on his face, "Do you have a fever or something? Are you feeling okay?" Italy attempted to place his hand on Japan's forehead, but the Japanese man gently pushed it away. "J-Japan...?"

Though he lacked many words, Japan smiled up at his friend briefly before his face filled with mild worry. "I guess it's my turn, then?" Japan laughed a little bit, pulling out his sword from its sheath. "Once again, my apologies for before. I was trying to meditate a little bit before the match."

Germany seemed to believe this and patted Italy on the back shortly after. "See? Nothing's wrong, Italy. You should learn to take up meditation yourself," Germany gave a little half-laugh at this remark.

Italy's laughs came out much weaker; he was still not fully convinced about Japan's health. But, for the sake of the games, he kept his mouth shut. "J-Just do your best, okay, Japan?"

With a simple nod, Japan walked confidently up onto stage. "Of course. Anything for my friends," he said under his breath, keeping his eyes locked onto his rival as they both walked up.

"Last fighters! Are you ready!?" Sealand cheered, the crowd following suit. The competitors both nodded and narrowed their eyes.

"_GO_!"

Both blades were drawn, and he and Japan sped for each other and clashed swords. The harsh sounds of metal against metal echoed across the stadium. The crowd was silent; all of their attention focused on the two battling men. And with lightning-fast speed, the two men fought.

The longer the match dragged on, the worse it seemed to get for the two nations involved. Focus could easily be lost; one misstep and it was all over. Italy resorted to hiding behind Germany as the fight got bloodier, hugging him from behind and burying his face into the German's back. Never once, however, did Germany turn away. He rarely even blinked an eye.

There were horrified gasps from the crowd as both China and Japan were getting cut up by each other's sharp blades. Both of them were now injured, splattering blood across the platform.

This was enough to make little America tear up, seeing the his two old friends not only getting hurt, but the blood. _All the blood_. He didn't understand. What was happening? What were they doing...?

Pounding his tiny fists to the glass, America lifted his little head up and screamed. Harsh, miserable cries echoed out of the glass bowl and met everyone's ears. The crowd immediately stopped cheering as they all turned their head to the screaming nation. Soon to follow were China and Japan, both immediately dropping their weapons and whipping their heads around to face the crying child. It was a pitiful sight, and an even worse sound. For a long while, that was the only sound penetrating the thick silence of the Olympic stadium.

"What are we even _doing_...?" China broke the silence with a slow and pained voice, his hands in fists and shaking in rage. America continued to scream and cry louder, shouting over and over for somebody, anybody, to make this all stop. It was clear that this boy wanted to go home. This fighting was sickening, and America wasn't the only nation who realized that. China's head was down and his shoulders were trembling.

France, who had finally recovered from earlier, came out and noticed that the fighting had stopped. "I thought we were doing this to keep Allemagne from taking Amérique-" he said carefully.

"What difference does it make?!" China screamed, jerking his head up, his eyes fighting to hold back tears. "_Look at him_! Look what our pointless fighting has done! What kind of example are we setting for him!?" France quickly shut up as he noticed that hot tears were rolling down China's face as he shouted to everybody. "He finally gets a chance to start over his life, and we treat him like a trophy! We should ALL be ashamed, this is RIDICULOUS!" He had to stop at this point to prevent himself from further embarrassing himself.

Japan, who was on one knee catching his breath at the moment, finally rose again to his feet. He'd never seen China so emotional before in his entire life. He was so upset. It made his heart ache to see his fatherly figure acting like this. With a small sigh, Japan stood beside his rival.

"China is right. I cannot complete this fight if he is unwilling to battle. Nor is it right to do so, considering what we are fighting over," he looked to Germany and Italy, who were also looking rather ashamed of themselves. "Forgive me, my friends."

"You've got nothing to apologize to me for, Japan," says Germany, offering a hand to help his Japanese friend down from the stage. "Let's get your wounds patched up." Carefully, Japan descended the stage, taking one final look back at his father.

China had stopped his enraged yelling and was desperately trying to wipe his face dry. Once he managed to do so, France joined him on the stands. "Hey, are you alright?" France asked in a surprisingly gentle tone of voice.

"No, I'm _not_ okay, aru!" China shouted bluntly to his friend.

"Sorry I asked..." France mumbled, backing away a little bit.

While everyone in the crowd, including Sealand, was thinking about leaving since the games were now over, a very angry and very British voice suddenly boomed out from the entrance.

"_What the bloody hell is going on_!?" It was none other than England.

The British gentleman quickly marched his way across the stadium to his crying son before China even had the opportunity to walk towards little America.

"Ahh, Angleterre!" France swallowed hard, sputtering out everything he knew. "See, this was all my fault! Allemagne was attempting to take Amérique so I came up with this brilliant plan to-"

"What is America doing in a god damned fish bowl!?" England screamed at him, quickly scooping the free nation out from the bowl and holding him in his arms, all the while shooting death glares in China's and France's direction. "I should have never left him alone for so long! I go to buy a few simple things and you pull this ridiculous stunt!?"

The Chinese man felt the most guilty out of the bunch. He lowered his head in shame, and wanted nothing more than to lock himself away somewhere and cry to himself. He dared not do so in front of England or France.

"Come on, China..." France muttered in a low voice, motioning for him to follow Britain back home, keeping their distance from the angry Brit. "We need to go home and treat your wounds, anyway."

It took a moment, but China eventually followed them home, not really in the mood to talk to anybody. He could only look up at America, who was finally starting to settle down again. He desperately wanted to hold that baby in his arms again, but it was clear from England's protective grasp that it would have to wait. The only things he was able to focus on were continuing to walk behind France and not breaking down into tears.

The crowd of other nations also took their leave soon after. Italy, Germany, and Japan – who was now being carried on Germany's back – were also heading home. Japan had eventually given in to the offer of staying at Germany's and Italy's house to recover. But for the moment, he had fallen asleep in Germany's grasp.

It was hard to blame England for still being in a foul mood when he arrived back home that evening. He was so angry he couldn't bring himself to even speak. He sat down heavily in a living room chair, keeping America on his lap, and he stared off into space, trying to think things through rationally and cool off a bit.

America was calmed down now and he sat there in comfort, snuggling up to his long-missed father. Every once in a while, however, he glanced over at the hallway, where he had seen France leading China.

China was placed on another couch by France. The Frenchman was cleaning and wrapping China's wounds before heading off into the kitchen. "L-Let me just...go and make us something to eat, alright?" France said quietly before skittering off out into the hall and down the stairs.

After making sure a few times that France and England both were out of sight and out of earshot, China thought about America and filled himself up with guilt once again, then lowered his face into his sleeves, uttering little sniffs and quiet mumbles as he wallowed in his own emotions.

Little America had seen enough hurt faces for one day, and he knew that China was still in pain, and it hurt him to see him like this. Quietly, and without so much as a fuss from England, America climbed down from his lap and crawled his way into the other room, towards the upset nation.

China did not notice America right away, and until a few tugs on his robes, he didn't even realize anybody else knew he was there. He looked down with a small gasp as he attempted to blink the few remaining tears out of his eyes.

America sat there for a moment, and then opened up his arms for China, wanting to be held. His big blue eyes shook with concern for this man. With a teary smile still on his face, the Chinese man picked up the child and rocked him in his arms, holding him to his chest. America cooed a little bit, playfully snuggling up to China, smiling up at him as if to say, "Everything's okay."

Regardless of this, a few more tears squeezed from the corners of China's eyes. His smile never left his face, however.

France smiled at this as he watched them quietly from the kitchen.

While Japan stayed with Germany and Italy long enough to treat his wounds, he insisted that he would go back home to his Asian-styled house as soon as he was well enough to leave. While it was true that Japan did not feel well due to his wounds, there was also a new ache in his chest to go along with the cuts and bruises on his body. _This was no regular injury or sickness he had gotten_. His chest was so sore. It hurt quite badly now. Perhaps it was due to the fight, or due to the fact that he was not feeling his best when he first entered. He only wanted to go home at this point.

Making his way down the halls now, while holding one hand to his chest, Japan tried to go downstairs to leave. He was clutching the railing as if his life depended on it. He didn't feel well at all, and it showed on his face and by the slow speed at which he was descending the stairs. He had only made it about halfway down the stairs when he noticed Italy rushing over from the kitchen. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pouted up at Japan, his hands on his hips.

"Japan, Japan! Don't go so soon; come on and eat some pasta with us! I just made it now, it's really good and it'll help you get better and you'll be happy again!" he rambled in his usual cheerful manner. He had no idea how much Japan was hurting right now. Japan came to a sudden halt on the stairs; his brown eyes widening in increased pain. His hand on the rail loosened, and soon both hands were clutching at his chest. "J-Japan, are you feeling okay?" Italy began, leaning forward a little bit towards Japan, "M-Maybe you should go lay back down for a little whi—"

Suddenly, the Japanese man lost his footing on the stairs and wobbled to the side a little bit. His face was pale as he leaned forward and winced in pain. His heart was beating unbearably fast. Japan soon lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs, all the way to where Italy was standing. Italy, meanwhile, was unable to do anything but watch as he fell, his heart leaping to his throat.

The Italian finally managed to get his bearings together and run over to stop Japan from landing quite so hard. He lied Japan down on the floor after steadying him. Japan's face was pale as a ghost and his eyes were dull and half-closed. He lied there where Italy placed him and wheezed painfully, sweat beading upon his brow and rolling down his cheeks. His hands were still over his chest, clutching his robes, and that was when Italy came to his conclusion.

_Japan was having a heart attack._

Doing the only thing he could do at the moment, Italy stood up, both his hands shooting up to his head and clutching at his hair, and shouted at the top of his lungs with the most frightened scream all three of the household members had ever heard in their lives.

"_GERMANY!_"


	5. Those Dearest to Us

Chapter 5: Those Dearest to Us

Never before in his entire life had Germany heard Italy scream like that. Sure, he'd been there to hear Italy crying for help before, usually over something pointless or completely non-threatening, but this time was different. This time was Ivery/I different – it was a sound of pure fear and terror. Germany wasted no time running over to Italy and the fallen Japanese man.

"IGermany...! Germany!/I" Italy gasped, unable to control his voice as he tried to give Japan any sort of support. "Please help him, Germany! I think he had a heart attack! He tripped on the stairs and fell down onto the floor and he's not getting up and he's not breathing right and Iplease help him Germany!/I"

Japan was in horrible shape, and Germany knew it simply by glancing at his body, which was curled up on the hardwood floor. He was most likely still breathing only because he was a country - if he had been a normal person, there was no way that he could have lived through this much.

Country or not, Japan needed help, and fast.

Germany knelt down next to his Japanese friend, looking at his pained eyes and the way he clutched the robes around his chest. He gritted his teeth and his hands flexed into fists as he stood back up. There would be no time to wait for an ambulance to get here; this house was relatively far from the nearest hospital. Japan would surely die during that wait. Germany winced.

"Germany, PLEASE, do something NOW!" Italy cried, noticing the twinges of helplessness in Germany's blue eyes.

In a flash, Germany raced for the nearest telephone and dialed a number. "As much as I hate to say it, there's only one person that I think can help..."

France was the only one who heard the phone ringing. China and England were upstairs playing with little America now that their nerves were settled down a bit. No one expected anything to this extent to happen.

Smirking at the laughter coming from upstairs, France picked up the phone, a glass of red wine in his other hand. "Hello," France said in a laid back tone of voice, "You've reached the house of fools, may I take a message?"

"IWe don't have time for this, France!/I" Germany's voice boomed from the other line, "Put England on the phone INOW!/I"

It was one thing hearing Germany speaking normally, but now that he seemed to be in a panic? Germany was LOUD when he needed to be. France shakily pulled his ear from the receiver and darted upstairs. "Y-Y-Yes, yes, hold on!" he stuttered out as he bolted up the stairs.

Being careful not to drop the phone, France bursted into the room, looking shaken. His face scared America into hiding behind China and burying his face in his robes.

"France? What do you want?" England said, taking a step forward. "You're frightening America again—"

"Just Itake the phone!/I" France yelped, throwing it at England from across the room.

After fumbling with the telephone for a few seconds, England placed the phone to his ear. "Yes? Huh? Germany? What do you want now!?" The three other people in the room could hear Italy and Germany frantically yelling in the background. Germany was shouting something about keeping Japan awake. He finally give his attention back to England.

"England, listen to me!" Germany stated as calm as he could, "You're one of the only countries I know that can use black magic. We're on our way to your house; we need to borrow that magic of yours to help Japan! He's had some sort of heart attack and fell down a flight of stairs."

"He Iwhat/I!? B-But Germany-"

"I don't care what you do, but there's no time to call an ambulance, and we need your help! Just think of something, alright!?"

And Germany hung up, a sure sign that they were on their way over.

Only seconds afterwards, the phone slipped from England's fingers and he took off down the hallway. China quickly stood up with America, following England and demanding explanations. "England, wait!" China called to him, America holding onto the Chinese man for dear life. "What happened!? What's wrong with Japan!?" China had heard Japan's name being shouted from the other line.

England shook his head quickly and stood in the doorway that led to the basement. "Please! There's no time to explain; Japan's dying and Germany demanded that I help!" he shouted, and slammed the door shut behind him.

China felt his insides turn to ice. His face fell, and he almost dropped the tiny and crying nation from utter shock and disbelief. France had been following the two, and took the moment to gently urge China down the halls and away from the entrance to the basement. He also took the child from China's trembling arms.

"W-What's happening?" China whispered; his voice barely there. "J-Japan is-!"

"You have to calm down, Yao," France said in the gentlest voice he could muster, "Angleterre knows what he's doing, I'm sure of it! Let's go downstairs and wait for the Axis to show up, alright?"

China clutched the front of his robes as he walked; each step he took becoming heavier and heavier.

"K-Kiku..."

The second he got off the phone, Germany scooped up Japan into his arms and ran for the front door. He briefly looked back at Italy once he opened the door, took a double-take over his shoulder to look back at the Italian, and froze halfway out the door.

"Italy?"

Italy hadn't budged from the spot on the floor where he'd just been holding Japan. He was fighting back tears for both Germany's and Japan's sakes, and now he had no energy left to stand up.

"Ju-Just go, Germany!" Italy said in as stable a voice as he could, "...I can't...I don't wanna see! I don't want to..."

It hurt to leave him in such a state, but the German knew that this was a matter of life and death, and he could not stay to help Italy. Italy did not want to have to go all the way down to England's house if Japan wasn't going to make it back; he couldn't bear to watch. With a small nod, Germany ran out the door with Japan.

"I'll be back soon, Italia!" he called back before shutting the door.

It would have taken less time to get to England's house by car; however, there were two problems that prevented him from doing so. Considering Italy had crashed into a tree recently, their car was rendered useless until it was fixed. And even if he had a car that was drivable, Germany was mortified that if he laid Japan down in the back seat while he drove, he'd pass away without Germany even noticing. Carrying him was his best option right now.

Germany never once stopped during his long sprint to England's house; he hardly slowed down at all, and he only did so to glance down at Japan's shaky form from time to time.

"Japan, hang on! Don't you fall asleep on me!" he said firmly, forcing himself to stay calm. It honestly scared him that this had happened to his friend, and he was doing everything in his power to stop this from worsening any more than it already had.

"...I should ha...have...been more careful..." Japan coughed a few times and took a shallow breath, grabbing Germany's sleeve with one of his cold hands. Germany's mind was going crazy right now, thoughts becoming clouded by the emotions banging around in his head. It was incredibly upsetting to know that everything could end just like this; any second, Japan could be gone.

"IDon't talk right now!/I" Germany hushed him, trying to silence the black haired man in his arms. His tough exterior cracked after hearing Japan's words. He couldn't risk it being broken. Not now.

"Germany...?" Japan groaned, ignoring the German. Germany's blue eyes met Japan's brown ones. "...No matter what ha-happens...we're sti-still...the Axis powers," he paused to take a few breaths, "I'm...still the Axis...and I always will be..." He smiled tiredly.

Germany's eyes were misty. He quickly nodded and continued running, unable to look at Japan anymore at the moment.

France skittered down to England's basement and headed inside the dimly lit room, wondering what was taking him so long. "Angleterre! Allemagne will be arriving any minute! What have you been-"

With a scream of frustration, England threw few books from his shelves, knocking over and breaking a few glass bottles in the process. He shot a weak glare back at France, his hands gripping at his messy blonde hair.

"Angleterre...?" France spoke carefully, taking a few steps into the room. England pounded a fist down onto the nearest table in the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What does Germany even expect me to do!? I'm not a doctor! Damn it all...If I can't save him, his body may be already broken beyond repair!" he said worriedly, pacing around the room, "If I could just find a spell to reverse the damage for a while, that would—OW!"

England whacked his knee on a nearby cauldron, which still contained a bubbling (but not hot) orange liquid from a previous incantation. He quickly braced himself and peered into the cauldron. A gasp escaped his throat as he staring into it; remembering what he'd just used this for not too terribly long ago.

"Are you alright?" France asked, helping him stand up straight.

England slowly turned to face the other man in the room, and spoke in a very grave tone. "France...I think I have an idea...but it's our only chance. If this fails, Japan will die."

It did not take long at all for Germany to arrive, and once he did, he shouted at the door to be let inside, since Japan was taking both his arms to carry, and he did not intent to knock down the door on his way in unless there was no other option. Germany practically trampled down France after being let inside, but he didn't look back as he dashed inside.

Japan's eyes were shut tightly as he lay in Germany's arms, one hand still holding onto his chest. China and France followed Germany as soon as they could, and the first thing China heard coming in was his "Ieldest son's/I" unsteady breaths. Even for an incredibly strong country, Japan had very little fighting spirit left in his body. The weakened Japanese man was finally lied down onto a nearby couch and made as comfortable as possible by Germany. China promptly ran over and dropped down on one knee beside him.

"Japan!" he cried, holding onto one of Japan's hands, the other placed on his sweaty forehead. "Please...Please Kiku...! You can't just leave us like this!" China's voice was trembling, and Japan opened his eyes slightly and stared tiredly at his old father figure. Germany stood back and gave the two much needed space for the moment.

Both Asian countries were on the verge of tears after seeing each other. Japan's coughing had ceased for the moment, and he tightened his grip on China's hand. Both nations were scared; both nations were searching for comfort in the other. Japan was the first to speak.

"...After...After everything I've done to you...I still wish...that we could h-have another chance..."

Japan tilted his head towards China, which seemed to take all the energy he had left. He gave his father-figure a sad and afraid look, one China had never seen before on Japan's face.

"I don't want to die, China..." Japan whispered, his voice barely there, "Not now..."

China could feel his grip growing weaker. His eyes stung with tears that he could no longer hold back. Japan's eyes were starting to close. Everything was happening in slow motion to the Chinese man – Japan's mouth was moving, but China couldn't hear any words. He was slipping away. His oldest 'son' was dying, right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it—

IBBANG!/I/B

A bright burst of orange light shot down from the halls at that moment; a frazzled but determined England following shortly after the blast. He called out to China, shouting frantically at him to move away from Japan.

China obeyed and quickly jumped back from the Japanese man. Japan looked back over, barely moving his head, just as the orange light contacted and surrounded his body, the bright light filling the space where Japan once was. The silhouette of his body began shrinking down until it was less than a quarter of its original size.

"Kiku!?" China shouted worriedly, "England, what did you Ido to him/I!?" China began to panic, quickly shuffling through Japan's pile of clothing until his hand came into contact with skin. China hesitated for a second, and slowly revealed the tiny, infant face of what had to be Japan from that bundle of clothes. "...K-Kiku..." China's eyes widened, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

England had used the same spell on Japan that he had previously on America, and was surveying his work from across the room at the moment. He kneeled down to catch his breath before speaking.

"Sorry, but his body will have a chance to grow strong again by doing this. It was the only way to save him...but he's alive," The proud gentleman smiled, "...He's alive."

Germany stood there in mild shock, watching China pick up and cradle the tiny baby in his arms. Japan was fast asleep; tired from the near-death experience he went through previously as well as the transformation of his body. But with China there with him, he smiled, feeling safe and warm and comfortable there in China's arms. And, like America, he was slowly forgetting his adult memories and knowledge.

China slowly turned his head and gave England the sweetest smile that the gentleman had ever seen in his life, an act that was very rare for the Chinese man. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were brimming with tears. He couldn't thank England enough with words; in fact, he couldn't even bring himself to speak.

"Well, it looks like Amérique will have a playmate his own age now," France quietly laughed, noticing Germany starting head out of the house. "Hey," he called to Germany, reaching out a hand towards him.

The German, though inwardly thrilled knowing that Japan was going to be alright, seemed to also be a bit depressed to realize he would have to return home without Japan. Was Italy even going to believe him when he explained what had happened? Turning to the others, Germany gave a small nod of his head in a sort of salute. "I guess we're stuck in a temporary truce until Japan is back to his normal self. ...Take care of him for me and Italy."

"We will, Germany," China sniffed, drying his eyes with one of his sleeves, standing up with Japan in his arms, "Thank you for being such a good friend to him, as well as a partner. And thank you for trusting us to take care of him."

"Ja. Anyway, I'm going back home. Gute nacht."

And Germany left the house. Finally, once he was outside in the darkness where no one could see, Germany finally succumbed to the cracks in his defenses, and let small tears run down his face as he made his way home.

Italy was still sitting in same spot on the floor that Germany had left him in. He was curled up, hugging his knees and shivering there in the dark. He was chewing on his lip, willing himself not to spill any tears.

Once Germany came in and saw the Italian still unmoved, he decided that he had to do something to calm him down. Carefully, Germany sat down beside him and draped his arms around Italy's upper torso, pulling him close. Italy gave a tiny gasp and, after realizing that Germany was back, shifted his body and threw his arms around Germany's neck.

"Italia..." Germany whispered in a very quiet and calming voice. Italy immediately noticed that Japan wasn't there with him, jerked his head back and stared at Germany's blue eyes in fear. Italy's teary hazel eyes were threatening to spill over any second now. Germany swallowed his emotions and quickly continued explaining.

"It's going to be alright, Italy. Japan's going to be just fine, but he'll have to be gone for a bit longer." Italy's body continued to tremble. He buried his face back into Germany's shoulder.

"I-I was...Iso/I scared," Italy groaned into Germany's shirt, "B-But...I stayed st-strong for you, for once...See? I'm...I'm not gonna cry! See, Germany, s-see?" His voice cracked as he sputtered out his words. Germany smiled, gently rubbing the back of Italy's copper head of hair.

"Maybe I train you too hard sometimes," Germany mumbled. Italy's head shot up again and met Germany's eyes. "It's fine to cry when someone you care about is hurt or in danger. That's perfectly alright."

"INo!/I You don't cry...so I don't need to either...! I'm strong; I'm not going to!" Italy shook his head quickly and gritted his teeth, burying his head into Germany's chest. In response, Germany leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the Italian's forehead.

"Italy...I was so happy knowing Japan was gonna be fine. We all slip up sometimes."

"You-You actually...?" Italy's voice was shaking, and it was filled with surprise.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago, when I was walking back home, to tell the truth," Germany admitted. He rubbed a hand over Italy's back gently as he spoke. "So don't hold back, alright? It's perfectly normal to be upset; especially after what you've been through...I don't mind."

And just like that, big tears welled up in Italy's eyes, his breath hitched and he began crying into Germany. It was his usual childish crying, but Germany was used to it by now, and he was honestly surprised that Italy waited for this long to do so.

But...on a different note, he hadn't been this close to Italy in a long while. Italy seemed so helpless; it was even cute in a way. Germany's cheeks began to heat up as he held the Italian close.

I"Would Italy mind if I...?"/I

Taking this opportunity and all that came with it, Germany leaned forward, tilted Italy's chin upwards with his thumb and forefinger, and kissed him.

Italy's eyes shot open, and a tired smile spread across his face. The Italian reached his hands up and cupped Germany's cheeks, tilting his head and kissing back for a moment before finally separating and leaning against Germany's chest again. Germany, once he recovered his bearings, realized that Italy had fallen asleep there.

Too tired to go all the way up the stairs and put Italy into his own bed, Germany took them into the spare bedroom, tucked Italy in, and slipped into bed right next to him. He was asleep in minutes.

The next morning rolled around, and Italy found himself cuddled up against Germany's torso. His blond haired friend was still fast asleep. Smirking, the Italian thought of getting up and starting to make breakfast, feeling loads better after a good night's sleep.

But something wasn't right, Italy quickly noticed. Something was rubbing against Italy's thigh; Isomething that he knew shouldn't have been there./I

Italy's eyes trailed downward, and they shot open when he figured out what it was.

"IGERMANY!/I" Italy screamed, pushing Germany away from him and skittering out of bed and across the room. Germany woke up with a start and sat up, staring at Italy, his face pale.

"Germany, I'm not ready for ITHAT/I much! I'm still a virgin!" Italy shouted, his facial expression looking a strange mix of scared and angry and flustered.

Germany's mind went from groggy, to confused, and finally to completely embarrassed; he had forgotten the events of last night up until this moment. He quickly realized what Italy was screaming over, and rigidly turned his body away from him. He craned his neck and gave Italy a flustered death glare.

"Look, I-I can't help these sorts of things!" his face reddened with every word he spoke.

"You just don't understand! I can't do it, you're scaring me! I'm not ready, Germany!" Italy shouted as he ran out the door of the bedroom.

Germany slammed his fist into a wall as he got up, shouting back angrily at the Italian as he ran out of the house and down the street, heading who-knows-where. Germany swore.

He could hear Italy sobbing hysterically as he ran down the street – the window was wide open – and he could faintly make out the words "big brother" from inside the bedroom. Germany grumbled tiredly, knowing he was going to regret that later, and headed upstairs.

The overly-cheerful Spaniard was humming from the kitchen as he was preparing himself and Romano something to eat. The entire kitchen smelled of stewing tomatoes. Anything with tomatoes in it sounded good no matter what time of day; that was pretty much the only thing he and Romano agreed about. Romano, in the meantime, sat on the couch and munched on a fresh tomato, getting tired of waiting for the food to be ready.

"Could you IpossiblyI go any slower?" Romano grumbled, licking the tomato juice off his lips, "And stop your stupid singing before it gets on my nerves."

Spain merely laughed in response. "Don't be silly, Romano. You know you like my voice!"

Romano choked on the tomato. "Don't push it, Ibastardo/I!"

Suddenly, Italy's voice chimed in from outside the front door, the younger Italian pounding on the wood to be let in.

"IRomanooooo!/I"

Cramming the remaining bits of the tomato into his mouth, Romano walked over and leaned his forehead against the door. "Ah. It's my idiot brother," he sighed, finally opening the door, "Italy, what is it? What's-"

In an instant, Italy had dashed through the door and tackled Romano, hugging him tightly from on the floor. Romano shouted some choice swearwords before sitting up and regaining his balance.

"Big Brother Romano, Romano! It's awful; It's really, really bad!" he screamed.

"Whoa...! Calm down! D-Dont make me start crying now, get ahold of yourself!" the older brother awkwardly patted Italy's head, "What's the matter, Feli...? Shh, you're okay. You're fine."

It took a few minutes, but he finally calmed down, feeling safe with his older brother, as he always did, even when Romano wasn't the best as far as brothers go.

"Romano, Germany, he...he just...I...I was so scared, then he started yelling at me! I think he tried to take my virginity...and I don't know what to do...!" Italy babbled out.

There was a long pause.

"B-Big Brother Romano...?"

"IVeneziano.../I"

Italy could feel Romano's iron grip on his shoulders tightening, and he looked up to find fire dancing in his older brother's eyes. Italy gasped and wiggled out of his grasp. Romano looked downright furious.

"That potato sucking Ibastard/I just ate his Ilast/I meal!" Romano shouted in anger, looking at Italy with an expression that would be best described as insane. "No one messes with my brother's virginity!" In full rage mode now, Romano marched upstairs and grabbed an armful of various weapons and threw them in a bag slung over his shoulder. "He's a Idead man/I!"

Spain simply watched with a confused expression while Italy chased his infuriated brother out the door.

"IRomano, noooooo!/I"


	6. Siblings Always Make it Better

Chapter 6: Siblings Always Make it Better

Italy's screams of protest went completely ignored by his stubborn older brother, who was storming his way towards Germany's house. Italy's sibling was a quite a bit stronger than Italy; this much was crystal clear not only by Italy's inability to pull Romano back to Spain's house, but also the fact that Romano was lugging along all of his heavy artillery. The elder Italian's energy levels were shooting through the roof due to his utter disgust and fury.

Romano never really cared enough to fight Italy's battles for him; he was still, for lack of better words, Imoody/I around his younger brother, and for very little reason, most of the time. But there was one thing that Romano would Unot/U stand for, and that was the sake of their Isensitive areas./I After all, he and Italy shared a sort of 'curse' in many ways; this time in particular, it concerned their odd little hair curls.

Though several other countries had strange little physical quirks or traits, none of them had the same effect as the Italian brothers' curls – an entirely separate e-zone. Romano wouldn't let Spain do so much as touch it without dishing him a punch to the gut in return. He sure as hell wasn't letting Germany try anything of the sort with Italy; not as long as Romano was still alive and fighting.

"Veneziano, for the LAST time, stop Iscreaming into my ear!/I" Romano huffed, finally nearing Germany's house. Wasting no time, he raised a foot and, after a few attempts, kicked the door off its hinges. "That man has NO right!"

The frightened younger brother had given up trying to take back Romano for a while now, and for the moment simply followed Romano inside, panting a bit. He stopped to catch his breath at the stairway, where his brother had struck quite a dramatic pose and was screaming for Germany to come down.

"Get out here and face me, damn jerk! Get down here before I sic the whole damn Imafia/I on your ass!" he threatened quite loudly, stomping his foot on the bottom stair and pointing upwards at nothing in particular.

Germany was well aware of the two Italians down the stairs; however, he decided it would be best to just sit at the end of his bed and listen for a bit. First, Italy runs off because of earlier that morning, and now he's come back, but with his overprotective brother. It wasn't like the German was afraid of Romano, but he knew he shouldn't try and deal with Romano's anger when it was at its peak like this. After all, Germany had no idea exactly what Italy told Romano, and Italy had a tendency to explain things in a way that made them sound worse than they actually were.

And as much as Germany hated to admit it, he had become a bit depressed from this whole ordeal, and he simply lacked the spirit to go down and face them himself.

While Romano continued belting his nonsensical threats, Italy suddenly stopped tugging at Romano's sleeves and let go of him completely. Without any warning, he brushed past Romano and stepped in between his brother and the path up the stairs. He looked much taller by standing a few stairs above Romano.

"Romano, I'm begging you...!" Italy pleaded, lacing his fingers together and staring almost frightenedly at his older brother. "Please, Iplease/I leave Germany alone! He's a good guy, I know he is! This was my fault! I overreacted! Come on, stop, please!"

The raging Italian swallowed the urge to shove his younger brother through the wall. "IWhy!?/I Why the hell should I stop?!" he yelled back, more from frustration of not getting what he wanted than his original anger. "It's Ialways/I about defending that potato loving bastard! It's-It's like he's the greatest thing in the world; like he's the only thing that matters just because he's so strong! He's not the only one who exists just because he's the only one who protects your sorry ass!"

...Is this all Romano thought about?

Italy's shaky brown eyes met Romano's matching ones, and Italy slowly leaned closer to his angry brother, pulling him into an awkward hug. This surprised his brother, as half of Romano's weapons slid off his shoulders and crashed loudly across the bottom of the stairs. Romano swore, but made no effort to wriggle out of Italy's grasp.

"God dammit, Italy, I told you, II don't want your hugs!/I" Romano's voice trembled ever so slightly as he shouted. He could feel Italy's only-slightly-smaller form beginning to shake. Was it anger? No. Fear? Maybe...was he crying? Romano's eyes shot open. "Don't you DARE start crying! You KNOW you'll make me start! Oy, Are you listening!? Veneziano!"

"But...I do depend on you, big brother."

Italy slowly raised his head and met Romano's glare once more, looking directly into those eyes he knew so well. He sniffed. "You're the only person in my family I know that's still alive! Of everyone else left in the world, Romano! You're the only one; I came to Iyou/I for /Ih-help...!/I" Italy paused to bury his face in Romano's hair (he was standing about two steps above Romano's height) before continuing to babble his heart out. "But this was all my fault, I should never have gotten myself all worked up over this; Germany's a really great guy, honest! And I wish you could see that...! Even when things were bad, he was always around to comfort me, and to hold me, and to let me cry, and...and..." Italy had to pause once more to take a sharp breath, "...I think I love him."

From upstairs, Germany had sort of tuned out the noisy ranting of the Italian brothers, but he raised his head up as he just barely heard Italy's last few words. His eyes widened, and he replayed those words over and over in his head to make sure he hadn't misheard anything. Italy...loved him?

Romano could feel tears stinging his eyes now, thanks to Italy. Try as he may, he couldn't fight them back. When both the Italians were born, it was said that their bodies were cursed. When one twin cried, so would the other. If one was sick, the other would fall ill as well. If one of them was in very bad trouble, the other would be able to feel it. But if one of them died, then who knew what would happen to the other. They didn't like to think about that.

"T-That's just it, then!" Romano sniffed, trying to control his already-broken voice and stop himself from getting this worked up. He broke out of Italy's embrace and started gathering his weapons once again. "That's all you give a damn about; just HIM! And Iyou know it/I! For the longest time, you've kept yourself far away from me! You don't even want to be around me anyway! I don't even know why I bothered com-"

Romano went to storm out of the house as he'd done many times before, but this time was different. Italy had pulled him back, and stopped Romano from stepping outside. Romano froze.

"Wait, brother...!" the younger Italian gasped, "Please...don't go this time." The older brother stood in the doorway silently, facing away from Italy, with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Italy was standing there as well, holding onto a fistful of Romano's shirt, and mumbled a quiet, "You're right."

"W-What are you blabbering about now...?" Romano choked out, rubbing his eyes harshly with his free hand that wasn't holding any weapons and wishing with all his might that Italy would stop crying. Romano felt exposed, betrayed, and lonely; all these emotions leading to a very cranky young Italian man.

"You're right, Romano," Italy whispered, wrapping his arms around his older brother from behind, "I should have been nicer to you too...and, you know..." Italy smiled sweetly, even though he knew his brother couldn't see his face, "Seeing you come all this way...you came when I needed it the most...you actually came! Even after all we've been through, you came...and it made me realize how much I need my strong big brother around! You and Germany both!"

Romano tilted his head downward slightly; his body trembling no longer with anger, but with emotion - with wonder, with that strange feeling of being loved.

"Ve-Veneziano..."

Letting go for a moment, wondering what his twin might do now, Italy stepped back and gave Romano some much needed space. "It's up to you now, Romano," Italy smiled, starting to calm himself down, "I love Germany...I can't bear to be apart from him. But after everything you do—well, sometimes do for my wellbeing...I don't wanna be apart from you anymore either! I want you to stay here with us...with me!" Italy's voice cracked once again as he spoke these words, "I love you, big brother, Iti amo/I...You're my family. Family should always stick together, too! Even if it's as tiny a family as ours, I'm not going to risk losing it!" Italy blinked away a few stray tears that were in his eyes. "After all...grandpa wouldn't want me to leave you either...no matter what..."

Italy's little speech not only touched Germany to the point of getting a bit misty-eyed, but it also did Romano - once again.

Romano quickly turned around to face his brother, wasting no time in bursting into tears and hugging his little brother extra close, both Italians standing there and crying like idiots – happy idiots.

"I'm so sorry...!" Italy sniffled, "I'm sorry for-for keeping you away all this time, big brother...!"

When Germany had recomposed himself, he walked downstairs with a small smile on his face, which quickly turned into an unsure one once he saw all the guns scattered across the floor. Was Romano really intending to hurt him THAT harshly?

Walking to the still-sobbing Italians, Germany placed a hand on each of their shoulders, attempting to avoid eye contact with Romano while smiling warmheartedly at Italy. He could not have loved that boy more than he did at that moment, and what made it better was that he knew Italy felt the same after all these years. Even though this whole ordeal had been caused by "Ithreatening to take Italy's virginity/I," Germany was grateful that things turned out the way they did.

"Hey, now, come on," The German chuckled, patting their backs a little bit. "Why don't we all calm down and make something to eat? I know you're hungry for-"

"Pasta!" Italy cried out excitedly, practically bursting Romano's eardrums. They were both perfectly fine now; their crying had completely ceased and left them with just red eyes and sticky cheeks.

Romano quickly marched his way into the living room, gathering all his guns once again in the process. "For God's sake, stop shouting all of your nonsense into my ears!" Romano paused and turned towards Germany, "...and there had better be extra tomatoes in that."

Italy's face brightened up. "Does that mean you're staying, Romano!?"

Romano blushed, sitting down in the nearest chair and crossing his arms. "Ju-Just shut your mouth and make it good," he tried forcing a smile, which quickly disappeared from his face, "I know you're a better chef than me."

That was Romano's special way of saying "yes, I'm staying."

Germany groaned and pinched his brow as Italy bounced off to the kitchen and started preparing the pasta for them both. Two Italians were now living in his house. What had he gotten himself into? Oh well. Italy was happy; that was all that mattered.

From the broken down door, Germany noticed someone poking their head in. He walked over and realized that it was none other than Spain, who was carrying a small basket of tomatoes with him. He smiled.

"I was looking for Romano, is he in there? I brought him some tomatoes, but he was still gone when I came back to the house," Spain said in his usual carefree manner.

Romano rolled his eyes, glaring at Spain from across the room. "Oh. It's just you. Damn stalker," Romano huffed. Spain quickly ran over to Romano and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here anyway, Roma? I thought you hated being here."

"Big brother Spain!" Italy interrupted from the kitchen, "Romano said he was going to stay here with me and Germany; isn't that great?"

Spain quickly smiled up at Germany. "If Romano's staying with you, may I come as well?"

Let's face it. The German knew that Spain would keep Romano off his back most of the time, so there was no reason why he should refuse. After all, Spain was good with younger people, and Italy and Romano were both children at heart in Germany's eyes.

"Ah, come in, Spain," Germany nodded as he motioned the overly-happy Spaniard inside, "The more the merrier, I suppose."

This house would never be the same, to anybody living in it.

England's house itself was not the same either, but then again, when had it been?

America was placed in a children's playpen downstairs with Japan, who sat quietly with China's stuffed panda bear in his arms. The baby Japanese boy watched in mild interest while the other child stacked up wooden blocks with letters on them. Japan was quietly watching, very similarly to how he acted as an adult, but he couldn't help smirking to himself when the blocks came crashing down.

Little America grumbled, trying to rebuild his block-fortress all over again. He kept shooting glares the giggling Japan, and at one point he looked like he was ready to pick up a block and throw it at him.

"America, Ibe nice/I," China said firmly, watching the two baby nations like a hawk from the couch. China's parental features were coming out and showing much more openly then England's, who was sitting on a chair across the room. While the British man was happy to have America as a child again, he had yet to get used to being a father, and did very little to take command again.

America stared at China for a moment, and without any further thought, attempted to shove the block in his hands into his mouth. England gave him a harsh glare.

"America, take that out this instant!"

"England," China began, raising a hand as he spoke, "Not too roughly, or he might-"

Glaring right back at England, America took the block out and flung it across the room in hopes of hitting England. Luckily, the British nation was prepared and caught it easily with one hand. He proceeded to march over and kneel down in front of the cage, dangling the block just over America's head. America made several weak attempts to get it back, but his little arms weren't quite long enough. His little glare slowly disappeared into a helpless whimper and a pout.

"I'll give this back to you only if you promise not to throw it anymore. Are we clear?" England spoke in a much kinder voice that impressed even China, who was still watching from the couch. He smiled.

The little nation nodded, considering that it was all he could manage after losing his ability to speak properly. England let a smile spread across his face and gently handed back the block, patting America's head gently before heading back to his chair.

China smirked at this notion, then got up and nudged England a bit with his elbow as he passed, giving him a supporting smile. "You did well. You might be turning back into a father after all."

England chuckled weakly. "Perhaps...but I'm still not sure about it."

While America did act up more often than Japan did, China did catch the little Asian nation doing a few things he shouldn't have, and needless to say, China caught him and set things right every time. He did so a lot faster than England would have. Perhaps England had to get used to being a better dad again. He certainly had a long way to go, but he was confident that he'd end up just like he used to sooner or later.

France was there as well, but, of course, he was never all that interested in helping watch the kids...at least, not now. Currently, instead of reading a magazine or a newspaper, the French nation was in the kitchen, getting out a small bottle of wine. He looked a bit depressed.

"Ahh, I just need a maid...yes, I can just see them now...lovely..." France muttered from the kitchen, sitting on a chair and placing his feet on the counter carelessly.

China shot a glare back at him, as did England. They both muttered a quiet 'Ino/I' at the same time, and even the baby nations seemed to glare at France a little bit.

"Francis, is there some reason you're drinking this early?" England finally spoke, turning his attention back to the children, "I must say, I have not seen you drink like this for a while, at least not the hard stuff." Whatever was on France's mind happened roughly around the time America and Japan went through their changes. Something was certainly different about the Frenchman.

France shrugged, turning away from the two of them. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not say right now," he spoke softly, continuing to drink, "Maybe later."

It was best not to get a drinking man worked up, whether he be French or English, or anything else, really, so China and England decided to let this one go for the moment.

A few weeks passed. France was still moody from time to time. Watching the kids, even if they were a joy to be around, made him sad all the same. However, none of the other members of the household could get him to explain anything. He'd just end up in the kitchen and drink himself either into hysterics or to sleep.

Surely they would be willing to say something to him, but for now, they had much bigger problems to worry about - much worse problems.

It started early in the evening. Both baby nations were placed in a crib together for the oncoming night. Being so young all of a sudden, they needed a lot more rest than they previously did. Besides that, it gave China and England a much needed and well deserved break for the night...

...Until they heard little sounds of coughing coming from upstairs.

"Do you hear something...?" England sat up quickly from the couch and leaned forward, hearing the sounds of tiny coughs and sneezes from upstairs. China stood up quickly, he'd been leaning on England's shoulder, starting to doze off. "Don't tell me they're sick now..."

"Not good, aru..." China yawned, quickly following the British man upstairs. He became a bit more alert once he realized that he could hear not only America, but Japan as well.

Sure enough, when they got up to the room, both little nations were awake in their crib, tossing and turning and fussing. Cheeks were turning red, and faces were hot and sweaty. America was whimpering into the mattress, pausing only long enough to cough a few times. Japan was a little quieter – he wasn't really crying, but he looked quite a lot worse off than he did previously. It was not surprising, since he'd had a heart attack not too long ago. Japan lied there silently, rubbing his sweaty head into the stuffed panda he refused to let go of.

England and China quickly came to their aid, picking up their respective children into their arms. "Oh, come now, you little bugger..." England tried to hush little America, holding him close and rubbing a large hand gently over his back. "What did you get into this time to pick up an illness this suddenly, I wonder?"

Sure enough, both the tiny countries had fevers. The sudden change of turning from adult to infant must have done a number on their bodies – it could have weakened their immune system for the time being. The worst part was that there was no children's medicine in house; China was the one who discovered this, a few minutes after picking up little Japan.

"Oh, of all the things we could have forgotten, England, why this?" China said worriedly, wiping the sweat from Japan's forehead with a sleeve, "Do you think any stores are open right now?"

"Ahh, I was the one that should have gotten more supplies; don't beat yourself up over this, China," England responded surprisingly calmly. America was still crying and it was becoming frustrating to try and think. "I don't believe we have any 24-hour stores nearby...if we can wait this out until tomorrow..."

"I hope for the kids' sakes we can...I can't let both them suffer again," China shot a weak glare at England; it quickly disappeared when he realized England was patting America's back a little too hard at this point. "Ohhh, give him to me! You're going to hurt him! No wonder he's still crying!"

England quickly surrendered America, allowing the Chinese man to cradle both babies in his arms. England's hands shot up afterwards in defense. England mumbled out a quick word of apology, avoiding China's eyes for the moment.

Once America finally had calmed down, China sat down on a beanbag chair in the kids' room and looked down. "Ah...I'm sorry for snapping. It's just with Japan here, and everything else that happened befo-"

The doorbell interrupted China.

"Now who is that at this time of night...?" England mumbled as he walked to the bedroom door and peered out into the hallway.

"I've got it!" France called from downstairs, walking to the front door and carefully answering it. There was a long silence from down the stairs; it was eerily quiet. Soon enough, the Frenchman screamed up at them again. "IENGLAAND! CHINAA!/I" His voice sounded scared out of his mind as he continued, "It's for you! You'd better come down here, fast!"

After putting both babies back into their crib for a moment, China and England both darted downstairs, soon joining a frightened France at the doorway.

"For goodness sake, Francis, what the devil are you-" England froze as he pulled open the door France had left half-closed. His eyes widened in mild fear, and his expression looked similar to France's.

Two soldiers stood by the door, holding their rifles by their sides. Though they were not pointed at anyone in particular, they were very intimidating and threatening. Both men were completely armed, and neither one of them looked happy to be there. Based on the looks of their uniforms, one was an American soldier, the other Japanese.

"Good evening," the American man, his voice firm and gruff. "We're here on strict orders to take back what's ours. Your best option right now is to hand them over as quickly as possible. We will not accept no for an answer."

England's eyes narrowed at them, and he cocked a thick eyebrow. "Hand who over?"

"Don't play dumb!" the Japanese man raised his voice a bit, glaring at England, "Our nations! The presidents themselves have realized what you've done to them! Our nations are in a very fragile state now; if these children die, then so will our people. We're taking them back by force if we have to!"

China's parental instincts kicked in quickly. He stepped in front of England and jutted his arms out to the sides, preventing either soldier from entering the house before they even had a chance to do so. "Over Imy dead body/I are you taking them! They need family to take care of them, not some strangers like you!"

"China...They might have a point if-" England's voice was wavering; he was clearly worried about what these men might do to them if they tried to fight back. But the oldest Asian nation knew just would happen if they did NOT fight back. He didn't move from his spot.

"Don't you get it England?!" China craned his neck to face England. "It wasn't America's or Japan's fault that we fought a lot. It was under the orders of their leaders that we lost the caring children we raised! And now you want history to repeat itself by giving them up to them again? It's going to happen again if we don't raise them to think for themselves!"

China was, once again, furious. The two soldiers' eyes met China's fierce glare, quickly realizing that there was no way either country was going to hand the children over. England finally took a stand by China's side, further preventing the armed men from coming in.

"If you want to get your hands on those kids, you'll have to go through my British army, good sirs!" England replied boldly, his hand brushing against China's, sending a small blush to the Asian nation's cheeks.

"And my Chinese army as well!" China added, "And I'm sure the French army is in with us as well; we're Inot/I giving up without a fight!"

And just like that, the two men left, both of them promising within the next day they'd be back, and in much bigger numbers. "If this is how you want it," they said darkly, "then prepare for bloodshed."

England sat down heavily onto the couch, rubbing his head in frustration. "They'll be back for sure..." he grumbled, as China sat down beside him, "And if we don't find others to help us fight...we're in trouble. America beat me before...it will happen again if we don't have help."

As a sign of sympathy, or perhaps out of worry, China placed a hand on England's knee and managed to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, England," he looked down and grabbed a phone on the coffee table, quickly dialing a few numbers, "Let's give a few of our fellow countries a call."

"Like who?"

"Switzerland, for one. I know he's not one for wars...but I'm sure he'll understand about when it comes to people you care about protecting."

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein's soft voice called out, opening the door to her brothers study and looking through the crack in the doorway.

It was midnight by this point. Switzerland had gotten the call hours ago from China and England urgently requesting his help, and after a bit of explaining, he gave in, announcing he'd do what he could to help them out. It was one thing having a war over kids, but the children were also ill. No good could come of this.

"Oh, Liechtenstein, you should be in bed," Switzerland told her in his usual cold tone of voice, taking his attention off his paperwork for the moment. His little sister walked further into the room regardless, looking quite interested in the news; for she, too, had been listening.

She quietly shook her head, a small smile lingering on her face. "I heard that England and China are in trouble. Are you really gonna help fight too?"

"Well, I'm going to send my armies in to aid them, yes," he responded curtly.

"That's wonderful! It's nice to help out our friends for once," she said happily as she walked over and took a seat next to her older brother. "I...I was wondering, too, if..." she was starting to stutter; Switzerland could almost always tell what she wanted to say when she did this.

"Yes, sis? What is it?" he asked gently, patting the top of her head, "If it's about you joining the fight, I'm going to have to stop you. I don't need you or your people hurt."

"Oh, but I must do something to help...!" Liechtenstein pleaded, confirming her brother's suspicions. She knew he was only doing this for her safety; she knew he'd never live with himself if anything happened to her. Going out to fight in this war was something he'd never allow her to do, so long as he lived and breathed. It was far too dangerous for someone like her.

"What else do you have in mind, then?" he finally spoke after a long silence, still talking in a gentle manner to her. He knew she was a sensitive thing. He had to watch how he spoke around his sister.

"W-well...I could have my people provide first aid!" she chirped, clapping her hands together, that adorable little smile still gracing her lips. "For all your soldiers and our friends, I could help by nursing! They could at least do that, please, big brother, I can do it!"

Switzerland sighed, looking between her and his papers in deep thought. He had very little time left for more planning beforehand, for the armies would have to be in place by tomorrow. It was best to keep the fight as far from England's house as possible. Everywhere around his house would be a battle field...so the help that Liechtenstein was offering would have to do.

"...Very well, sis," he eventually gave in, giving her a tired smile, "I can't say no to you when you're this determined. But I still don't want you going out to the battle field at ALL. Understand?"

Liechtenstein jumped forward and gave her brother a tight hug, gasping happily. "Oh, thank you, big brother! Okay! I promise! But that goes for you too; I don't want you getting hurt! I don't wanna lose you, either!" For what seemed like forever, all she had in the world was her older brother...they only had each other.

Switzerland blushed awkwardly at the sudden hug, but eventually nodded slowly and gently rubbed her back. "I promise. I'll always be here for you. No worries there, sis," Liechtenstein yawned a little bit as she withdrew from her brother's grasp. His facial expression had turned serious again. "Now, go to bed. It's too late for you to still be up. We need to be ready for anything, right?"

She giggled and hurried for the doorway. "Yes, big brother. Goodnight! You should sleep soon, too!" she shouted, and with that, she was gone again, heading for her room.

With a sigh, Switzerland started to gather up his paper work. Maybe it was time for him to hurry along too. He was just starting to consider packing everything up for the night, when...

IBBOOM!/I

The ground shook violently and a large flash of reddish-orange light could be seen in the halls. An explosion? A...bomb?! The sound of his sister's screams echoed the large halls of the house, finally reaching Switzerland's ears once the initial explosion had ceased.

"ILICHTENSTEIN!/I" he screamed, practically leaping over his desk to get to her room, spilling the papers and scattering them throughout the hallway.

And there she was, on the hallway floor curled up into a tight little ball. A huge, gaping hole was all that was left of her bedroom. Their land was visible through the smoking hole in the wall. Half of Switzerland's and Liechtenstein's house was just gone! If she hadn't come out to check on her brother when she did, Liechtenstein would have been...

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland called out again, immediately kneeling down beside her and pulling her into a tight hug, checking her for any injuries at the same time. He could feel her arms shaking around him; her face buried into his chest, sobbing quietly. She was completely scared out of her mind.

He continued to hold her close, shooting a fierce glare out the hole of his broken house. He noticed a few Japanese soldiers marching away, and overheard an angry shout out to Switzerland - I"Stay out of our war!"/I It was a warning to them. They knew.

Little did they know, they messed with the Iwrong/I country.

"Those guys are going to pay for this...!" Switzerland growled, making sure his sister was well enough to stand. No one messes with his home or his sister. No one. "Liechtenstein...can you walk?" he asked in as soothing a voice as he could muster, trying to calm down his frightened younger sibling.

With a devastated and terrified face, Liechtenstein's eyes slowly met with her brother's matching ones. "Ye-yes," she sniffed, "W-what do we do n-now, big brother...?"

Without much of a warning, Switzerland pulled her into a run, taking her out of their crumpled house, and leading her to safety. Or, at least, away from their ruined house. "We find a better place to stay while I gather army...to teach those guys a lesson that they WON'T forget!"


	7. War and Worry

Chapter 7: War and Worry

Literally in no time at all, the war started the next day. The battle itself was held away but around England's house. No escape without risking injuring themselves if they tried to go out. Such as to the stores. Like for food or the children's medicine. Once all the soldiers fighting for England are out of the way the soldiers for Japan and America's people could easily come in and take the sickly children away.

Losing this war...was not an option. Thank goodness China and the others were there and willing to fight.

For Switzerland and Liechtenstein...They still needed to stay in a place to fight their battles from a safe distance. There was but one place Switzerland knew he and his little sister would be safe. Convincing this person to let them stay was another challenge.

"Brother...? Where are w-we going? Can you please tell me now?" Liechtenstein mumbled softly, rubbing her eyes some more. She was just now recovering from shock. Spent the night and day with her brother traveling as far from home as he'd take her. Her brother could tell she might be too afraid to sleep after what happened and had become VERY tired.

"Were almost there, sis. Just hold on." Switzerland hushed her gently, squeezing her frail hand as a show of support. In his head though he was still ashamed to admit he needed help from this person. His old friend; Austria. Very embarrassing.

Hungary was there to answer the door when the two siblings arrived. Surprised but happy to see them. She clapped her hands together, smiling big at them both. "Well hello you two! I have not seen you both in a long time!" she came over super quick and hugged the two siblings close. Same old friendly Hungary. Switzerland could not help but blush at her touch.

"A-ah, Hungary..! Please, we need help. Is Austria around?" as Switzerland spoke he said the name 'Austria' quite lowly. "We need a place to stay."

Loosening her grip on them, Hungary looked down and noticed the both of them were quite dirty from their travels. Hungary smiled gingerly, patting the dirt from their heads. "You poor things. I'm sure he won't mind. I'll take you to him now." She glanced at Liechtenstein for a second, who was now holding to her brothers arm, looking up shy at Hungary. "You're safe now dear. I promise." Liechtenstein managed to give another weak smile up at her.

"A war?" Austria scoffed, sitting in his piano room. He stared over and Switzerland in the middle of the room, still having Liechtenstein hold onto him. Hungary stood quietly behind the trio at the door, quietly observing them. "Since when do you get involved in fights like that? You practically dug your own grave! Were you even thinking at all?" Austria was always a tad harsh, but deep down he must have been a good man. Hungary right now was still very much loyal to him.

Still, Switzerland was not about to take this sitting down!

"Please, try to understand, Austria." Switzerland gruffly, keeping as calm as her could in front of his little sister. "You as well as the other countries in the world know how bad the government can get when it comes to power and order. I'm sure you did not always want to follow the orders of your leaders at one point. Wars, choosing sides, and the people we've all hurt! You can't say all our leaders made the best choices in the past or sometimes even now! And I'm sure even to you the word of America and Japan turned into babies reached everyone by now!"

Austria turned around, crossing his arms, looking down almost ashamed. That's right. They were children right now. "Ye-yes, I've heard of such a thing." he admitted. "I can see you're point. They are too young as that to face the world and their leaders like we can as adults. Minds might be corrupted. But still I'd rather not get involved in this matter."

"What?!" Switzerland snapped a little, letting go of his sister. "And why not?"

"Well if these guys got mad enough at you entering the fight, their sure to come here as well." Austria's tone was very low, not fazed by Switzerland's shouts. "Is anyone really safe anywhere while you're fighting and they bring the fight here as well?"

"Then I'll fight them off away from here! But for my sister just let her stay even if-"

"Wait!" called out Liechtenstein, pushing past Switzerland and coming over to Austria. The pianist turned to face her, blushing slightly he had to look down avoiding her big shaking eyes. "Please...please let us stay! Please help us fight!" she said soft but strongly. "You're soldiers would not be fighting alone! My brother's army will be right there too! We can have the fight far from this place. That way it will be protected. A-and my people could provide treatment if anyone got hurt. I promise...!"

It was hard not to have a change in heart when Liechtenstein spoke. She was as soft and sweet. Her speeches were strong even for on so young still. Austria's eyes met with hers. Still holding a serious expression that was quickly breaking, as he unfolded his arms.

"Besides Austria," Hungary added, walking over to Switzerland, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vash has helped you a few times in the past like I have when you got into fights. I do think you owe him at least this." Hungary was smart, she knew Switzerland's real name.

"Hmm, well I suppose if we kept this place extra protected while your armies went off to fight for England's it would not be so bad." Austria said quietly, not breaking eye contact with Liechtenstein, "I guess I can help you out there." and with a small sigh, running a hand through his hair, he added; "And since your house is destroyed your both free to live here at the manor as long as you like."

"Oh Mr. Austria!" Liechtenstein gasped in delight, rushing forward for him. Before Austria even knew what was happening she collided into him and hugged the pianist tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

The thought of hugging her back crossed his mind for maybe a moment. But one look at Switzerland stopped him dead in his tracks. The older brother was standing there quietly, giving Austria a scary death glare that practically read: "You touch her, you DIE" Austria simply stood there doing nothing.

"Ah, yes, It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Austria said politely, nervously waiting for her to let go. Eventually she separated and went back to her brothers side, re-grabbing his arm. Switzerland's glare seemed to go away after that. "W-well now. If that is all I'm sure, Hungary would not mind showing you to a room you both can stay in. Would you my dear?"

Hungary bowed with a smile, quickly walking to the twins and motioning them to follow. "Course! Right this way you two." Once the three were out in the halls and out of earshot from Austria she turned and hugged the two tightly, lifting them up into the air for a moment and spinning them around. "Oh, I'm so glad you two can stay! I'd be so worried after what happened to you!"

Switzerland turned a deep shade of red, voice stuttering to be let down, but in some ways happy for how caring Hungary could be in times like these. Lichtenstein just giggled at the Hungarian's happy-go-lucky self. Eventually of course she placed both down, hands on their shoulders.

"Now listen, I know Austria still seems worried about the whole thing but I'll help protect this place with my armies too while the others help England's. You're all gonna be okay as long as I'm around." Hungary spoke softly.

"I'm not so sure about Austria sometimes." Switzerland said gruffly, the walk to their rooms continued. "You think he'd be a little more understanding sometimes. It's like he never had kids! Or someone he'd be able to understand."

A long pause while Hungary gathered her thoughts. She made a small sigh, shaking her head. "Course he had them. They were adopted of course..but we have raised kids together. He was tough on them, even back then but..."

"But what?" the three coming to a halt in front of the door to him and his sisters new room.

"I'm not sure myself." she said sadly, opening the room and letting the two siblings in. "When we first got married long ago, he was still recovering from something else. Maybe it was something to do with his other marriages...I don't know. But that seems to be the time he still got mad at the children we had with us for years. Even when we split up for a while...he never did tell me what was always on his mind...he still doesn't."

"Split up..?" Switzerland blinked, turning around after scanning the room a bit. "You mean you both-" Hungary was gone, walked down the halls away from them as quietly as she could. "H-Hungary..."

Eventually shrugging it off, Switzerland turned and looked at his sister. She was not doing so well. Standing there with her head lowered a little, hugging herself tightly. Liechtenstein looked at the two pairs of beds in the room longingly, but willing herself not to move for them.

"Come on Lich," Switzerland said quietly, leading her to a bed. "You REALLY need to sleep. You're okay now."

She mumbled something small, eyes avoiding her brothers. Her body shook a little. It was clear she was too afraid to want to sleep. It scared her so much after what happened to her room, to their house like that. Switzerland needed to do something to fix that.

Carefully he lead her to bed and made her lay down. "Come on sis, Why don't I sleep with you tonight. Will that help? I promise nothings gonna happen anymore." he quietly started to rub her head, hoping she'd sleep. "My dearest sister."

Sure enough, Liechtenstein snuggled up close to her brother, making a sweet tender smile to him before finally going to sleep in his comforting arms. Her brother continuing to rub her head for a bit before going to sleep himself.

It was far too late to try and travel out with the area around their home in the middle of war like this. All shops in the area down. And risking to go out for anything like this would be fatal. But those kids needed medicine, and fast!

"What are we gonna do?" England asked, downstairs with China, both nations holding their small children. "Their just gonna get sicker. I can't stand to see America suffer like this anymore." The free nation seemed much more quiet now, rubbing his sweaty forehead and runny nose into England's shirt. It made the gentlemen wince a little but put up with it.

"I don't know, aru!" China was pacing around the room, removing the sweat from Japan himself. The baby Asian hardly moved, much weaker himself them America. Only just holding his panda bear in one of his hands. "Of all the times for them to start war! Course this was my fault too.."

"Please don't beat yourself up about that." England spoke softly, voice was barely there considering him and China were up half the night watching over the two children. They we're both tired, and the coughing and sneezing from the tiny nations was not helping. "You had every right to say what you did! We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yeah well now it seems like were gonna lose them anyway! I can't lose my eldest son again!"

"Don't talk like that right now, PLEASE! Were gonna fix this! Just-"

America's tiny cheeks puffed up suddenly, his eyes watered. At first England thought he was gonna cry. But he did nothing of the sort. All the tension and screaming was not helping America feel any better. In fact it made him very sick to the stomach. America tilted his head forward and puked all over England's shirt, crying out as he finished.

England's arms shook with rage as he pulled America away a little. "Oh bloody hell!" he snapped, glaring at the still crying nation.

"Oh, England, stop that!" China gasped, taking the crying child out of England grasp and putting him into his arms alongside Japan once again. "I THOUGHT you'd finally get over this and be a better parent by now!"

"Stop telling me how to raise my child! I'm sorry about that! Now can I have him back-"

"NO! I'm gonna go wash him! Why don't you clean up first!"

"My, my" France laughed, walking downstairs to them. "You two fight like a married couple! It's rather cute." It would appear France was getting ready to leave the house for something. Both British and Asian nations looked at him with a crazy look, then a rather pale blush. "Ha, am I right?"

"F-Francis..." England grumbled, avoiding China's gaze. "Is there something you want? Where are you going? If it's for more wine I swear-"

The French man shook his head, looking a little scared. "I'm gonna check with Russia and see if he has any medicine okay? Have try to be quick, you know, with a war going on."

"A-Ahh, that's very kind of you Francis." China frowned. "But are you sure?"

The two could see France's legs were shaking. None were even sure what brought him to do this. "W-well, what do I have to lose?" Opening the door, he quickly left with shout: "Charge~!"

The room was silent again, England and China slowly faced each other. It was a quiet awkward moment. Both blushed and looked away from each other again. The only thing heard was America's crying.

"W-Well then..." China muttered, still trying to give some comfort to him and his own son. "I'm gonna go up and wash them now. So..."

"Quite." England nodded, raising a hand as if to tell him not to mention this again. "I'm gonna change as well."

They quickly left without much word. Both still blushing.

Germany's house was quite as it could get. Well as far as having two Italian brothers around for the moment went.

Spain was in and out of the house a lot. As much to Germany's dismay, needing him around to calm the bratty Romano down. He'd never lived with either of the two before so the German was not sure or not this was something Spain normally did. Leaving Romano behind and all.

Grumpy, Romano sat down heavily on the couch once again, muttering angry words. Spain had been gone from sight for sometimes days on end. This was one of those unfortunate ones. "Stupid Spain." he growled. "Just wait till he gets home I'll.."

Italy came over from behind the couch standing behind Romano's sulking form, hands behind his back. "Why are you so upset? I bet Spain has his reasons for leaving sometimes. He did before right?"

"There's only one reason that bastard would leave!" Romano snorted, taking a tomato from a basket on the coffee table. "He's always off fighting something or someone! The jerk. Like he gives a damn about us..."

Or..as far as Romano dared keep to himself: "He don't care at all about...me."

"Ahh, Romano! don't be so mean to Spain!" Italy protested, climbing over the couch to sit beside his older brother. He missed a little and slid upside down onto his back beside him instead. "Maybe he goes to get you a bunch of fresh picked tomato's from the fields and-"

"Will you PLEASE stop defending that bastard?!" Romano snapped again, whacking Italy's legs forward so his little brother would fall off the couch. "When I say he don't care, he don't fucking care!" Once again of course crossing his arms and legs and sitting there like a lump on a log.

Germany happened to pass by on his way to the kitchen, sighing tiredly at the two brothers. "Romano...Would you stop your cussing. Again I can hear you from all the way upstairs." he said firmly, looking down pitifully at Italy while he crawled back to his feet from the floor like a wounded soldier.

"Oh piss off." Romano spoke again, not even eyeing him.

"Don't mind him, please." Italy pleaded once he managed to get over to his blond friend. "I never quite seen Romano like THIS in a long time. He always gets so worked up when Spain leaves without saying anything. I remember him telling me about a fight with England and Spain just left Romano behind..."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, STUPID!" Romano yelled, still unmoved from his spot on the couch.

"Italy," Germany said quietly, placing a hand on Italy's shoulders. "Maybe it's best for now not to get in Spain's affairs with your brother, okay?"

"But..." Italy sighed quietly, looking over at his almost depressed older brother. "I never knew this happened so much." He whispered. "I feel bad for them. I can't help but wonder what's up. What Spain's thinking?"

The one thing they did know for sure. Spain loved Romano very much. He'd known him since he was a baby country. Romano was the only one that did not see that. Years of living with the Spaniard and he still was clueless. Course it did not help when Spain was gone who knows where all the time.

"I'm not sure either. But hey, why don't you cook up some dinner for us?" Germany still was trying to keep the peace in the house after all. "I bet when Spain comes home he'll be awfully hungry too."

"Ye-yes, Germany," Italy said sadly, making a weak 'Veh' sound.

Recently Germany also heard of England's war with the soldiers of America and Japan's people. He did feel bad. After all Japan was their friend stuck in the middle of that..He wanted to help with their new found truce. They wanted to help assist...

...But fate had different plans.

That evening Spain came pounding at the door to be let in. It was a first time he'd seemed so panic stricken like that. Germany quickly went to the door and opened it, warning Italy to stay in the kitchen so nothing would over boiled again.

"Spain? Are you-" he began in a calm tone, then kneeled down, finding the Spaniard on the ground hugging himself. "S-Spain!" He was bleeding quite bad. Cut up almost everywhere on his body. He'd been through another fight, this one even more serious than the rest. Germany wasted no time helping him up and towards the couch.

Romano sat on the edge of it as far from Spain as he was able, merely staring at the blood and his hurt body. He almost did not wanna ask again what kinda trouble he'd been up too. He just glared while Spain laughed, smiling like an idiot sitting up so Germany could treat his wounds.

"Let me get the first aid kit. I'll get you fixed up soon." Germany said quickly, hurrying upstairs. "Don't move, Spain."

"Idiot." was all Romano could say muster for a few moments. "What the hell were you doing? Stop your laughing! It's not funny! Is getting into fights like this really all you enjoy?!"

Wincing from Romano's tone Spain eventually turned and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Aww, Romano! Just be glad! I have once again returned home alive! Heh..It was no problems for me."

"I don't give a damn! What did you DO?! Are you that crazy to get into fights with others?! What if you got killed! Why do you do things like this?!" Romano was practically punching Spain on the shoulders where his wounds were. Making Spain flinch like mad, oddly enough still smiling.

Italy watched sadly from the kitchen, raising a head over the counter more. "Oh, Romano! Come on, give him a break. At least he's home."

"I will NOT give him a break! No idiot is this stupid!" Romano again turned back around to face Spain, poking him harshly in the chest. "Now answer me! Why do you keep doing this?!"

Spain's eyes narrowed, he looked down and laced his fingers together, sad smile. "I...can't tell you. Just a few wars with Turkey. That is all I'll say."

"Stop it! Stop going off into war! Don't you know how much you worr-"

Seemingly always at the wrong time, down cam Germany from the top floor with the first aid kit in his hands. Romano shut up just like that and got up and walked into the kitchen to join his brother, all huffing mad of course, a light blush creeping over his face.

"He is right...in a way. You should not be so reckless, Spain." Germany said in a more gentle tone. "What's this about a war on Turkey anyway?"

Looking off to the side a little, not meeting anyone's eyes Spain sighed and frowned more. "To protect something. Turkey's had it out for me for a long time. And he'll keep coming, but he's after something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't let him win."

There was suddenly the sounds of angry shouts outside the house, coming from the kitchen window. Italy and Romano turned around seeing a mob of people approaching Germany's house. All armed with bats and crowbars. Italian gangs!

"G-Germany!" Italy screamed, clinging to his equally frightened brother.

The crowd outside stood just few yards from the house, threatening to kill anyone who left it. Germany quickly sprinting to the door and glaring at them all. "What is up with them? Italy don't you have better control of these people?"

Italy was gently pushed behind his protective brother, both shaking their heads. "I..I'm sorry Germany. The Italian gangs were always a problem in my country! I don't know what they're doing here though!"

"Because I told them too~" a voice from the crowd taunted with a laugh, stepping out from the mob. Smirking proudly at his handy work, wearing what seemed to be a robe and mask. "And next if you don't do as I say I'll have them kill you too."

Without warning Spain jumped from the couch and joined by Germany's side. Gathering whatever energy he had left and drawing his sword, pointing it at the masked man. "Turkey!" he sneered, "I won't let you do this!"

"You're in no condition to fight boy, its time you finally noticed that." Turkey laughed darkly, looking straight through the glass at the Italy Brothers, an unseen but sickening grin crossing his face. "Ahh, my prize." Taking out a thick sword from his robes he pointed at the brothers, mainly Romano.

Germany had enough, pulling out a gun and joining at Spain's side. "I don't know what you want with them but I order you to leave! We're not afraid to fight!"

"I've simply come for Romano. Spain's been keeping me at bay for years." Turkey chuckled, coming close to the two armed men "I've wanted to reform that country for years. Make it a part of me ever since I met the brat. He'd make a great source of power."

"I'll NEVER let you have him!" Spain screamed, making a charge for Turkey.

"Spain you bastard!" Romano's eyes wide, totally freaked out, he ran for the door, leaving the safety of the kitchen. Italy being the only one who could pull his brother back a little.

"Romano no! Too many people to fight!" Italy cried, body trembling just to hold his brother still.

For whatever reason none of the mobs made an inch to try and attack the house. They just stood there smirking. Lifeless looks in all their eyes. It's like they were being controlled. In the meantime Spain's fighting with Turkey was going by faster than ever.

Spain was far to hurt and was easily being beaten up again, crying out from pain as Turkey gave him a firm kick into a wall. Romano cried out as well, shoving Italy away and pulling out a few guns as well. With Spain out of view it made it easier for him and Germany to shoot.

"Well fine then." Turkey muttered, jumping back towards the crowd of people. "You have till tomorrow to hand over the brat. Or else everyone here's gonna force him away from you." Turkey may have been rotten, but Spain was hurt and he must have had some hint of respect for him...maybe.

"You're never gonna have either twin. We're gonna fight you off even if it kills us! Now LEAVE!" Germany stood firm, guns pointed in their direction.

Turkey laughed, all the mobs that had followed him to the house seemed to spread out among the area just out of sight. "My men will be close by. Don't try to leave the house now. " Just like that, Turkey had left. Though the air was still thick with their presents out there somewhere.

Germany carefully brought Spain into the house once again, ordering him not to get up while he patched up his already re-opened wounds. Spain dozed in and out of sleep, making it easier for Germany to help keep his movements so still.

An ever worried but angry Romano watched on a second couch in the room. Arms crossed just waiting for Germany to finish and go away. He wanted heart to heart talk with Spain, and he was gonna have it!

Italy was sitting with his older brother as well, a little worried about what Romano planned to do. Though he was mad, on the outside in a situation like this the oldest brother hid it well. "Ahh, Romano, brother why don't we go eat! T-the food was ready! Maybe he'll be hungry too..." Italy whispered as quietly as he could.

"Feliciano," Romano spoke ever more quietly, "Please go upstairs for me." as soft as his tone was, it was no suggestion, it was an order. He had so much he wanted to say right now. None of it however he dared want to say in front of his brother or Germany.

With a small sigh, Italy did eventually do as his brother told him and went upstairs. But not before grabbing a pot of his pasta and taking it with him up the stairs. Who knows how long before the downstairs was safe again after Romano got through with Spain!

Germany could see Italy taking up the pasta from the corner of his eyes. Germany turned his head in the younger Italian's direction. "Italy!" he called, finishing up Spain's wounds and yet again ordering him not to move for a while. Then of course quickly retreating upstairs.

The living room became silent once more. But for only a little bit before Romano bolted forward and threw a first down on the coffee table, waking up the dozing Spaniard fully. "You! YOU!" Romano huffed, voice shaking full of rage and confusion. "Why?! Why did you hide that?!"

Spain was not smiling, though he was not frowning either, he just looked at Romano a tired expression, trying to sit up. "Romano..." sighed, leaning forward the more he tried to sit up, needing the hot-headed Italian to hold him by the shoulders.

"N-no...idiot, don't move..!" Romano's voice continued to shake, swallowing hard. He did not wanna cry in front of him. "I just wanna know why you did it! Going out to war over me! What did I ever do to deserve your kindness for?!"

Spain wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him close. This action not only startled Romano but caused him to let out a frightened squeak. Only other person that would dare hug Romano in such a fashion was his brother. But this hug was different...this feeling growing in him was much more unique.

"Will you stop hiding behind your freaking hugs and trash!" Romano screamed, thinking Spain just wanted to be comforted for being hurt today. The angry Italian quickly trashing around in the now tightening grasp.

"I...could never let you go." Spain's nearly broken voice whispered into Romano's ear. "This happened long ago when you were still a child, Romano. The day Turkey first almost took you away. Don't you remember?"

"Y-Yeah!" Romano sniffed, struggling to free one of his arms. Too shook up to get out of Spain's grasp without hurting him, he instead took a moment to rub his eyes, which were quickly filling with hot tears. "B-But, he didn't get me."

"And do you know why~?" Spain finally forced a smile to his face.

"Cause of you...Y-You stopped him...I think."

"Yes." Spain's grip tightened on Romano, softly rubbing the back of his short dark brown hair. "It was around that time I realized...I did meant something to you. And that I had to keep taking care of you, no matter what." Romano could feel an unstoppable force of tears streaming down his eyes. "Then the more time passed...the older you got...I realized something."

Spain's eyes did as well fill to the brim with tears. They spilled over his face as he pulled Romano back a bit, meeting eye to eye with him. His voice broken as he spoke.

"Te amo, Lovino."

"S-Stop!" Romano sobbed, rubbing both his eyes quickly. "St-Stop crying! Stop saying that! I don't wanna...c-cry. I don't..."

"But it is the truth." Spain sniffed, "And nothing you say...will ever stop me from loving you." holding the back of Romano's head Spain leaned as close as he was able, giving him a soft kiss to the lips at long last.

Romano's eyes went wide yet again. His struggles stopped from the kiss. This feeling of...love?

"S-Spain..?"

The kiss only seemed to last for a few seconds, Spain having to lean back for the couch again. Sheer pain from having to even sit up right now. He could only push himself so much after all.

"I'm...I'm sorry R-Romano." Spain wheezed, hand over his own chest trying to relax his sore muscles. Truth be told he must have felt a little embarrassed, Romano was not saying anything since the kiss. Maybe it was helpless-

Suddenly Romano came forward and pulled Spain's head up, and gave him a kiss right back. A few tears still rolled off his face and onto a startled Spain. "Te Amo, bastardo."

With Romano supporting his body this time, the kiss went on much longer. Spain finally feeling a sense of accomplishment smiled back as he kissed, lacing his fingers with Romano's. The two snuggled up close together on the couch. Not daring to leave each other's sides. No one was sure what would be done about Turkey and the gangs, all that would be known is they'd get through it together. Romano did after all have one other person he could count on... maybe. He had to admit though...falling in love felt more great then he imagined.

A equally teary eyed Italy stood behind the wall to the stairway. Making no sound, quietly wiping his eyes dry with a smile. Beyond happy for his brother right now.

"Maybe..." Italy thought to himself. "Maybe I am ready for Germany now after all too." he muttered, quietly going upstairs to his room.


	8. Surprise!

Chapter 8: Surprise~!

France's cries of utter terror went unnoticed as he skittered down a dirt road for Russia's house. All kinds of bombs and guns going off around him from the sounds of war. It was mere luck nothing was hitting him. (Especially considering his clothes made him an easy target.)

"RUSSIAAA!" France screamed at the top of his lungs, as he neared the powerful countries house.

Sure enough from the sounds of his screams, Russia did in fact come out of the house, and watch merrily as the French man outran the mess of explosions. It looked like something come straight out of an action movie. And Russia was enjoying every last second of it. His normal childish smile spread on his lips as he waved to France with a laugh.

"Ahh, Francis! It's good to see you, da?" he laughed softly. At the last second finally stepping aside and opening the door more. France practically leaped inside the house like a frog, falling onto a fur made carpet. Russia continued to laugh a little at his trembling form, finally closing a door to block out most of the noise. "What brings you to my home now?"

"Well geez," France groaned, sitting up and rubbing his back. A small bit of his cloak burned. "Could you be a little more sympathetic?"

Russia laughed a little louder, voice echoing the empty halls of his home. He slowly came over and grabbed France around his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. "Oh, France. It's been a while...how's your life?" he spoke carelessly, France now more than ever hating himself for coming down here.

"Oh forget it." the French man gave up, looking out the door at the mess outside. "Listen...I came asking if you had any baby medicine. All the shops are closed nearby."

"Da, I got children's medicine. I kept some with me from when I was little." Russia tilted his head, crossing his arms at France. "But why do you need it?"

Not that France did not wanna say, but he was in a hurry to get back home. "Y-You're not gonna believe this; America and Japan got turned into babies. It was all England's fault! Now they're sick and the nation leaders of their countries are pissed at us! Then they got fevers and...and..."

Russia just chuckled some more. "Whoa, sounds like a funny story. Can't wait to see how it ends...babies and all, that's sad to hear."

"Yeah, you sure sound sad." France rolled his eyes, still scared by Russia though considering he was all alone in his home. At his mercy. Maybe deep down the war outside would have gone easy on him compared to here. "L-Look, can I have the medicine or not?"

"Da, just stay right here. I'll go get it." he agreed, patting France on the back before heading down into his basement. France just wincing at the touch, which only made the Russian laugh again.

While taking a moment to look around, France did in fact grow to wonder where Russia's sisters were. Well, at least one of them. Ukraine was gone for sure, she did leave some time ago for her own reasons. But Belarus should have been here. But then again maybe Russia was glad about that, after how clingy she was to her older brother. But would he really kick her out?

France had his back turned, still looking around a bit for the missing sister, as Russia came sneaking up from behind. Happily putting the bag of medicine in front of France's face making him smack into it. Again screams of fear filled the house.

"Don't DO that!" France huffed, snatching the bad from the chuckling man and heading for the door. "Anyway thanks for the help, Ivan."

"Da, anytime." replied Russia, meeting France at the door and opening it for him. Once again greeted by the sounds of gunfire and explosions in the distance. "Best of luck to you and your friends. I so do hope nothing happens to the babies." Still sounded sarcastic the way he said it.

Gulping, France headed out the door. Pale faced as he slightly looked back at Russia's smiling face. "Any chances you'd wanna come help us fight then..?"

"Ha, ha. No." The door was quickly shut in the French man's face.

Swearing underneath his breath, France put the bag of medicine into his robes and made a sprint for home once again.

Back down at Germany's house, things were still tense as it grew on night time. Germany and Romano were preparing weapons and other equipment to face Turkey and the Italian gangs he somehow managed to work for him. Spain on one hand was ordered bed rest. Mostly from Romano's orders.

Italy was of course not much of a fighter to go out with them tomorrow anyway, but he did mention something about getting ready. Spending that evening in his room. No one, not even the German knew what that was about.

Hoping to wake up as soon as they could, Germany and Romano started to head for bed for the night. They had no what time Turkey would be coming again. Best not to take chances.

"I hope you really do fight better then my idiot brother." Romano crossed his arms as he walked beside Germany, both just walking together on their way to their bedrooms. "Considering all the time you've hung out with him. I bet he's been making white flags in his room all day."

"Well you're being just a little unfair to him now." Germany sighed, getting used to Romano's rants. "Don't worry too much, we'll keep them away from you. It IS you they're after."

"S-Shut up, potato bastard!" Romano barked, stepping further from him. "I can look after myself just fine!"

"Whatever you say..."

Stopping at his room Germany found a small sticky note stuck to his door. Both him and Romano stopped at looked at it. "Ahh, that handwriting, it's my brothers." Romano sighed, continuing to his room, losing interest already. "Probably wants to be tucked in or something..."

With the door closed and everyone finally out of earshot Germany peeled the note from his door and began to read it aloud.

"Germany, can you meant me in my room tonight? I got a surprise for you, love Italy." the German sighed again, putting the note in his pockets, and running a hand through his hair. "Good grief, what if it is more surrender flags..."

By the time he reached the door, Germany found a small dim light on within the Italian's room. He was still up for sure, but it was quiet in there. Germany gave the door a few knocks. Italy could be heard walking around inside, shadow forming from under the door.

"Italia? It's me. May I come in now?"

"Ye-yes!" Italy's quick voice shook, sounding more scared than ever. "C-Come on in! I'm ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

The door swung open gently. Germany found himself face to face with Italy...The Italian was just standing there...NAKED. Not even wearing his usual shorts. The only thing he really had on him was a small German flagged colored bow wrapped around his vital regions.

"Vee~ I'm all yours Germany!" Italy smiled as wide as he could, arms both up in the air as if wanting a hug.

Now this would have been fine...if Germany was expecting it.

The German let out a startled scream, half closing the door and stepping further into the halls, hand over his heart. "Oh mein gott! Italien!"

There was a long pause between this, Italy lowered his arms and frowned towards Germany. A little confused and discouraged now, he made a tiny sigh. "I-I don't understand, Germany. I thought this is what you wanted..! I-I'm sorry...d-did I do something wrong?" panic now settling into his voice more.

Germany recovered now from sheer shock, rubbing his eyes and brow a bit in frustration. "I-It's not that, Italien. I...I just can't believe you choose to do this so soon. Are you even sure about what you're asking for right now?"

"C-Course I'm sure..." Italy slowly lowered his hands, head looking towards the floor now. "I mean...You did love me enough before...even when I was so scared about it already. And now it made me feel more guilty seeing how happy Spain was with Romano. I want us to be too! If this kind of thing makes you happy...maybe it will be good for me too!"

It was silent in the halls, at first making Italian believe his blond lover had left. Making another long almost depressed sigh, Italy walked for the door in an attempt to close it shut completely. But then Germany's gloved hands darted out and grabbed the closing door and gently pushed it back open.

Italy stood back a bit, eyes still focused on the floor, feeling a little ashamed. He could not think of what to say or do now. Half of him was thinking Germany would order him to put his clothes back on and go to bed. It was embarrassing when one thought about it. Little tears welled up in the Italian's eyes.

But the German did no such thing. Instead he turned around and closed the door behind. Then carefully made his way for Italy. Standing in front of him, he raised a thumb and wiped the gathered tears from his eyes, hushing him gently.

"If you're sure this is what you want too, Italien." Germany's voice softened a bit, sounding very deep and soothing.

"T-Try everything once at l-least..." Italy sniffed, stepping forward a little, wrapping his arms around Germany. He was not sure how to start really, he left it up to Germany for now.

The German gave him a small smile taking off both of his gloves off and lifted Italy's chin upwards and gave him another good long kiss on the lips, also pulling him closer to his body as well. It startled Italy a bit, but he kissed back, cheeks lighting up to a pinkish color.

Kissing only lasted so long, when it calmed Italy down long enough, Germany reached his hands up and lightly grabbed a hold of Italy's curl and started rubbing it. He could hear the shorter young man gasp sharply, quickly lowering his head into the German's shoulder. Italy's legs getting weak and shaking, his grip loosening. Taking this into note, Germany quickly scooped him up into his arms and began to walk.

Italy's eyes remained shut for the time being. He could feel Germany's hands finally removed from his curl. Able to at last take in a sense of relief as he was placed back onto his bed and laid on his back. "G-Ger...many...?" Italy could feel the bed shifting a little, his German partner was crawling on top of him.

And still, at England's house the Asian and English men sat in the living room watching over the sickly children. Well, it was mostly China taking care of both kids at the time. Still a little mad at England from before he sat on the other end of the couch cradling both coughing baby nations in his arms.

There was no sign of France yet, but none of them had the time to worry about him. The babies were just getting sicker. Japan coming out of this the worst, constantly sweating and shivering. The Chinese man had to be especially careful with him. America on the other note was mostly crying a lot, laying his chin over China's shoulders, who could only rub his back a bit to calm him down.

England sat on the other half of the couch. He just wanted to hold America so bad, but at the same time was afraid to anger his Chinese friend after what happened before. He slowly though began to scoot his way over to them though, every second he could without China catching on.

America seemed to lift his head up for a moment. It looked like he'd settled down a little and was looking at his approaching father, cracking a smile. England could only blush and look away again, going back to minding his distance. Maybe America wanted to be held by him again?

A sudden stroke of luck came though. Baby America quickly lowered his face back into China's shoulders, making a loud wet sneeze before starting to cry again. The Chinese man did not even flinch and quickly searched his pockets and brought out a tissue.

"Bless you," China chuckled, trying to wipe America's face and nose. The free nation though started to get a little fussy, moving his head from side to side, glaring at cloth trying to be pressed to his face.

"America." England spoke, surprisingly in a firm but gentle tone, looking at his son directly in the eyes. America seemed to pause from moving his head, eyes looking at his fathers. England blushed and made a tiny smile to which the young nation smiled right back.

At this point it gave China a moment finally to wipe the babies face dry since he was distracted properly. Turning afterwards to throw the tissue away, he looked back at England smiling, "I think your son wants you again." for it did seem England's fatherly nature was finally back. China gladly handed America-who's arms were already outstretched for his father's- over to England.

The British man gently took America into his arms and rocked him slowly. His smile and blush spread further as America cooed a bit at him. "That's it, my boy. I'm here"

"See? You are a father again." China smiled back at him, fully holding his own child in his arms. "I must admit I was getting a little concerned."

"Oh come now, I'm not that rusty!" England huffed, slightly moving back, still holding America close, rubbing the tiny nations back in comfort. "W-Well but anyway...thank you, I guess. Heh. Just look at us though." He chuckled, looking at China though the corner of his eye. "Both in the same house taking care of children together...it's no wonder France makes fun of us~"

China quickly looked away, a small frown appearing from the thought. "Is that a bad thing...really?" he spoke softly, in almost a sad tone.

"W-Wha..." England turned his head over at him again. "Course not, China."

"You mean...You like having me here with you- with our children?" the Chinese man suddenly stuttered trying to think of the right words was quite troublesome suddenly. But England...was he catching onto what the Asian meant?

"L-Like it? I actually sort of l-"

The front door sudden swung open from in front of them, a with a terrified French like squeal, France came leaping into the house. He leaped so far and so fast it was almost graceful till he touched down on the hardwood floor, face-planting on the bag of medicine he brought.

"Oh Francis!" China exclaimed, still carrying Japan in one arm ran right past their fallen French friend and shut the door he carelessly left open, for there was still the sounds of guns and bombs shooting off into the distance.

France weakly lifted his face, bag of medicine slipping off as he made a crooked grin. "You're guys' savior has returned! Don't I get a thanks~?"

With another quick movement England made his way over to France next. At first thinking England might have been coming over to help him stand up. But instead the gentlemen did nothing more then pick up the bag from the floor and hurry back to the living room. Helping the children take the medicine.

"That's so cold." France sniffed, still laying on his belly. Now officially too lazy to sit up straight. "See if I ever do anything to help out again." he grumbled, making a pouty face with his lips.

"Oh, Francis don't be so dramatic." China scolded, making Japan swallow the small liquid and wipe his face again with another issue. "You did well, now it's just our turn."

France finally stood up on his own, trying to fix his scratched and dirty clothes from the war outside and marched into the kitchen. For another beer of course, grumbling all the way as he went.

To some point both Germany and Italy must have fallen asleep right beside each other. Morning had come as Germany awoke next to his still sleeping Italian. He sat up slowly and got off the bed. Being extra careful to not wake him.

It would have been nice to stay in bed and continue sleeping beside Italy...it would have. But there was still the threat of Turkey out there close by. He had to get up. And as much as it pained him to go, Germany knew how bad Italy would be in a fight.

"Hey, potato bastard! Get your ass down here! We got trouble!" Came a harsh voice. No prizes guessing who that was yelling downstairs.

Germany's eyes went wide, skittering around the room picking up his clothes that he'd carelessly scattered all over from last night's events. Quickly as he could he raced to the window and looked outside.

Sure enough, here they came. That Italian mafia that was somehow working under Turkey's command. They came back, armed with their bats, guns and knife's. All walking over with emotionless blank faces yet again.

Germany swore under his breath and ran back to his room, gathering whatever firepower he too had and ran down to join Spain and Romano at the door.

"What took you so long?!" Romano screamed at him, having his usual load of weapons all strapped to his back. Much so in the manner he'd had them when he came to attack Germany not too long ago. "And Spain, god danmit! I thought I told you to rest!"

"I told you before, Lovino." Spain laughed, having his own weapons with him as he opened the door. "I'm always gonna fight to defend you! Besides I'm feeling fine now. Promise!"

"Idiot.."

"Enough guys, let's just get this over with before they break something of ours!" Germany quickly talked over them. The three charged outside, pulling themselves into another long battle.

Italy jolted awake at the sounds of the fight echoing from the window. He sat up in total fright, a hand to his chest as his heart beat sped up. "G-Germany?" He spoke confusedly, looking around in a daze. The room however was just as empty as the rest of the house.

With no reply other then the sounds of gunfire and such others from the outside, Italy slowly stumbled to his feet. Inner thoughts reliving about what he'd done the night before, he blushed for a moment but quickly started to remember about Turkey.

"Germany! Brother!" Italy called, quickly dressing himself and running down the stairs. The sounds of the fighting grew louder as he got up to the kitchen window and looked outside. The fighting was so close now he could see his dearest family fighting from where he stood. "Oh what do I do?!" he whispered dreadfully.

He was useless in a fight, Germany would be yelling at him a lot that's for sure. But he could not just stand by and watch like this! He had to do something! He had to-

There was suddenly a loud sound of glass smashing from behind. Italy quickly whipped his head around, staring at the glass door to the backyard. It was none other than Turkey, stepping into the house, making his way to Italy.

"I suppose if I can't have your brother, you will do just fine." Turkey chuckled running with super fast steps over to the Italian.

Italy could not even manage a scream, Turkey was coming at him so fast. He attempted to make a run for the door and shout out for Germany. Italy's hands grasped the door, he opened his mouth: "Ger-"

Turkey quickly towered over Italy's small frail form. With lightening fast reflexes he grabbed Italy around the waist and placed a wet cloth over his nose and mouth. The Italian's eyes went wide for a moment as he gave a few kicks and screamed into his palm.

When Italy was finally out like a light, Turkey lifted him up over his shoulders, and began taking him back out the door where he came. Chuckling to himself as he went. "I don't even need to leave them a note for your absents." Turkey spoke to the passed out Italy. "Once I reform you, you won't even wanna go back. Let alone let them live.~"

"Those bastards were not much of a fight!" Romano huffed, walking back in with Germany and Spain. "What pusses...taking of like that cause their boss was not around! Too easy!"

"Easy for you to say, Romano," Spain managed a weak laugh at him. "WE were out there too! If I wasn't watching your back you would have been in trouble!"

"S-Shut up! I was fine! I don't always need you!"

Germany slowly rubbed his head, heading for the stairs. "Come on you two. Let's not start this now. I need to go check on Italy anyway." He made a pause however before heading up the stairs when a slight breeze from the backdoor caught him off guard. "W-Wha..."

Everyone turned to look at the shattered backdoor. It did not take a genius to figure out the rest.

"ITALIEN!" Germany screamed, running up the stairs at top speed, looking around each room for his friend. No one could really hold their breath hoping Italy would be there though. They knew. And sure enough Germany came back down the stairs with an even paler expression, eyes shaking with worry and rage. "Ita.."

The remaining three people in the household giving each other the same looks of fear and despair, especially Romano.


End file.
